Los Guardianes Del Equilibrio
by Kim Karma
Summary: Los guardianes del equilibrio,conocidos como los cuatro Karmas,necesitaran la ayuda de dos guardianes de la infancia,el temible Coco conocido como Pitch y el espíritu de la desesperanza para derrotar al archienemigo de los Karmas,Wenceslao,y recuperar el equilibrio de la maldad y la bondad antes de que el tiempo se acabe...
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Los guardianes del equilibrio,también conocidos como los cuatros Karmas,necesitarán la ayuda de dos guardianes de la infancia,al temible conocido como el Coco y el espíritu de la desesperanza para vencer al archienemigo de los cuatro Karmas,Wenceslao,y recuperar el equilibrio de la suerte de la Tierra antes de que sea demasiado tarde...


	2. Chapter 2

**Holita a todos,antes de comenzar con la historia,voy a decir como son los personajes (sólo algunos) que los usare:**

**Raquel Karma Brillante:**

**-Personalidad: Valiente,graciosa,soñadora,elastica,ágil,un poco orgullosa,amigable,fuerte,atrevida,impaciente,bromista,enamoradiza.**

**-Apariencia: El pelo de color dorado,tiene el pelo recogido con dos coletas altas,tiene flequillo hechado a un lado,las puntas del pelo y flequillo lo tiene de color verde oscuro,ojos verdes,delgada,un poco baja,piel blanca,un collar con una estrella de color plata,una pulsera de cascabeles,una camisa sin la manga derecha de color naranja con un trevol de color verde,cinturón de color marrón claro,unos shorts color blanco,unas mallas debajo de los shorts de color verde claro,unos zapatos simples de color violetta,aparenta tener 12 años y tiene 60.479.**

**Ana Karma Oscuro:**

**-Personalidad: Temeraria,gótica,sería,a veces un poco fría,valiente,orgullosa,un poco gruñona,fuerte,paciente,misteriosa.**

**-Apariencia: El pelo de color rojo oscuro,largo hasta por debajo de los hombros,flequillo recto,ojos grises,un poco morena,un collar ajustado con una calavera de plata,una camisa de tirantes negra con dos huesos cruzados,unos guantes negros sin dedos que llegan hasta por debajo del codo,una cadena enrollada en cada muñeca,unos shorts color gris oscuro con un cinturón marrón oscuro,unos calcetines blancos con rayas negras,zapatillas negras,aparenta 14 años y tiene 60.477.**

**Saul Karma Neutro:**

**-Perdonalidad: Valiente,amigable,amistoso,Cortés,travieso,inteligente,divertido,inquieto,paciente,humilde,generoso,honrado.**

**-Apariencia: El pelo de color castaño oscuro,flequillo despeinado,ojos verdes,un poco moreno,una sudadera sin mangas roja y debajo de ella una camisa blanca de manga corta,unos pantalones vaqueros marrones con un cinturón negro,unas zapatillas rojas,aparenta 10 años y tiene 60.473.**

**Kim Karma Brillante Oscuro:**

**-Personalidad: Ágil,lider,valiente,divertida,sobreprotectora,impaciente,generosa,honrada,fuerte,imaginativa,buena memoria,amable,cortes,optimista.**

**-Apariencia: El pelo de color negro com una mecha dorada en la parte derecha,pelo largo hará por debajo de los hombros,flequillo despeinado,piel blanca,ojos azules,un collar de cadenas plateadas con un zafiro,una camisa de manga corta verde oscuro,un chaleco vaquero corto azul,un brazalete qune empieza desde la muñeca haata debajo del codo de color plata,unas mallas vaqueras de azul acero,zapatos simples blancos,aparenta 17 años y tiene 60.480.**

**B.J:**

**-Personalidad: Amistoso,cortés,leal a su ama (Kim) ,fiel a su palabra,confiable,valiente,luchador,amigable,agil,paciente,honrado,afortunado,divertido,apasionado por la música.**

**-Apariencia: Es un conejo gigante (como Bunny) aparentando 14 años como Ana,de pelaje color vainilla,ojos azul hielo,un cinturón que lleva dos ozes,dos un collar negro ajustado con un rubí que sin este collar se convierte en un indefenso conejito normal.**

**Bueno estos son algunos personajes ¡Ahora comencemos!**

* * *

En 2012 (el año en el que Jack fue elegido)...

Kim,B.J,Saúl estaban en la sala del trono del templo del Karma (que estaba bajo el mar mediterraneo) charlando,mientras que Raquel y Ana no dejaban de gritarse una a la otra,insultarse,burlarse,...hasta qué un caballero del templo interrumpió:

-Perdonenme Karmas,pero dos de los guerreros vuestros a venido acompañado de los guardianes de la infancia-dijo el caballero cortésmente.

-Déjales pasar,ya se sabe que los guerreros con o sin compañía pueden pasar-dijo Kim amistosamente recordandoselo al caballero.

El caballero asintió con la cabeza e hizo una señal a los demas caballeros para que abrieran la puerta y entraron Tooth,Norte,Sandy,Bunny y el nuevo guardián Jack Frost.

-¡Esto es gigantesco!-grito Jack sorprendido,luego le dirigió una mirada a B.J- ¡Hay otro como tu!

-Te lo dije frosbite-dijo Bunny recordándoselo a Jack de lo que le dijo antes de venir.

-Con que... ¿Esto es el templo?-dijo Norte impresionado- ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo más grande que un templo?

Sandy,como respuesta a la pregunta de Norte hizo un signo de interrogación (?) .

- ¿¡Tu debes de ser el Karma!?¡En Asia hablan mucho de ti! -dijo Tooth impresionada sin dejar de batir las alas rápidamente.

-Querrás decir Karmas...-dijo Kim señalando a Ana,Raquel y Saúl.

- ¡Ay!¡Hay otro como Bunny! -grito Tooth sin dejar de impresionarse,después voló rápidamente al lado de B.J-A ver que dientes tienes...¡Ay!¡Qué blancos!¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bunny Jahson,señorita-dijo B.J haciendo una reverencia.

-Que muchacho-dijo Norte cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno ¿Que os trae por aquí mis dos queridos guerreros? -pregunto Kim curiosa.

-Veras,todos estos años nos han estado preguntando a mi y a Sandy donde estuvimos en el...2001 quizá-Bunny se quedo pensativo por un momente intentando recordarlo y luego encogió los hombros-El caso es que...¿Podrías contarle tu nuestra gran aventura?

-Claro ¿Por que no contarlo? Seguirme,vayamos al salón,será un sitio cómodo para escucharlo todo-despues de decir eso Kim se dirigió a un pasillo que había a la derecha,y todos la siguieron por detrás.

Después Kim abrio unas puertas dejando paso al salón:habia un ventanal que dejaba que pasara la luz,dos sofás colocados uno en frente del otro,uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha,unos sillones a los lados de los dos sofas,una alfombra redonda roja,una chimenea al fondo y unas estanterías llenas de libros pegadas a las paredes.

-Por favor,tomar asiento-dijo B.J educadamente.

Todos pasaron y tomaron asiento:Ana,Raquel,Kim y B.J en el sofá de la izquierda;Tooth,Jack,Sandy y Bunny en el sofá de la derecha y Norte en el sillón que estaba a la derecha del sofa de la derecha.

-Parece que hoy harás de cuentacuentos-dijo B.J con una sonrisa,a él le solía gustar que le contaran historias,le resultaba muy interesante todas las historias que le habían contado.

-Jeje si,eso parece-dijo Kim afirmando lo que habia dicho B.J-okey,comienzo,todo empezó en el 2001...


	3. Chapter 3: Un gran problema y elecciones

**Holita a todos ¿Que tal?¿Bien la vida?,antes de comenzar,quiero decir a mi mejor amiga y hermana,que tu y los demás aparecéis ¡Un saludo!**

**Bueno venga os dejo leer.**

**Los personajes de dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En 2001...

Kim y B.J estaban en el salón hablando.B.J acababa de volver de pasar la tarde con Janna la espíritu de la lluvia,una amiga suya y había vuelta para cenar.A veces,Ana molestaba a B.J,diciéndole que le gustaba Janna y ese tipo de cosas,mientras que Kim regañaba 100.000.000 de veces para que parase de molestar a B.J,si,Kim solía ser la que tenía que poner todo en orden,evitar que se peleasen,...normal,además,era líder y la más mayor que habitaba en el palacio,tenia que hacer por ser líder,por tener más edad y por responsabilidad.Y volviendo al tema de B.J...

-Y entonces nos encontramos a los dos espíritus del invierno...-iba explicando B.J emocionado,le gustaba contarle que había hecho durante el día.

- ¿Dos espíritus del invierno?¿Te acuerdas de como se llaman? -pregunto Kim.

-Se llaman Lizbeth Snow y Jack...Jack...-dijo B.J intentando recordar el apellido.

- ¿Frost?

-Si,si,eso,Jack Frost,y pasamos la tarde con ellos dos,la verdad nos lo pasamos de miedo,los dos son alucinantes ¿Sabías que ellos dos son novios?

-jeje,no que va-dijo Kim con sarcasmo.

-Ah,es verdad,tu ya sabias eso.

-Después de verlo,que me lo contarás una vez y luego después de millones de palabras me lo vuelves a decir ¡Por supuesto que no lo se!

-Bueno,dejando las charlas,después de jugar a una guerra de bolas de nieve,que por cierto ganaron ellos dos pero después de unas cuantas partidas más le ganamos Janna y yo,nos prometieron que la próxima vez que nos viéramos,que sería este lunes por la tarde,¡Nos llevarían a la fábrica de Santa Claus a mi y a Janna!

-Genial ¿No? Hablando de la fábrica de Santa ¿Te conté que una vez me hice invisible y me colé en la fábrica?

- ¿No te pillaron?

-Si era invisible...

-Uih,es verdad,bueno continua.

-Después de colarme...

-Señorita Karma,tengo una duda-dijo un caballero amablemente.

-Claro,ahora te atiendo ¿B.J,tienes hambre? -pregunto Kim sonriente.

-Mm...sólo sed-dijo B.J contestando la pregunta.

-¿Por que no vas a la cocina y te coges algo? Luego vienes y te sigo contando ¿Okey? -dijo Kim acariciandole la cabeza a B.J.

-Okey-contesto B.J,se levanto y se fue por el pasillo de la derecha.

Ya en la cocina,se cogió un vaso y se echó agua,después de beber la refrescante agua,decidió llevarle un vaso de agua a cogió otro vaso,lo lleno de agua,y se el pasillo,paso por la puerta de la biblioteca, (la biblioteca era redonda,las estantería formavan un círculo conjunto con la habitación,y en el centro de la biblioteca estaba la famosa balanza del equilibrio de la maldad y la bondad) al principio le echo una simple mirada y paso de largo,pero se detuvo de había visto,y no era nada ó a la entrada de la biblioteca y vio el problema.

* * *

-Espero que ahora lo tengas bajo control-dijo Kim terminando de explicarle la enciclopedia entera al caballero,parecía como que no le entraba nada en la cabeza,pero como era educada,no iba a decirle eso- ¿Alguna otra duda?

-No señorita Karma-le respondió el soldado.

-Bien pues entonces ya puedes...-Kim no pudo terminar por un ruido de algo que se rompía,y venía del pasillo por dónde había ido B.J.

Ese simple ruidito,hizo que Kim se levantará de golpe y el caballero se pusiera en és de que no pasara nada,Kim pensó que podía haber sido B.J,pero algo andaba mal,lo que hizo que el magnífico instinto protector de Kim saliera disparado junto a ella,corriendo por el pasillo de donde había venido el ruido.Y a allí encontró a B.J,parado delante de la entrada de la biblioteca,con la boca abierta,y un vaso de agua roto en el suelo.Y ahí es cuando los nervios se le subieron a la cabeza.

- ¿B.J?¿B.J que ocurre? -pregunto Kim preocupada de ver al menor de ese modo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de B.J,ni siquiera un "No te preocupes solo me he quedado en shock",o alguna otra cosa ¡Lo que fuera!.Kim al ver que no hacía nada más que mirar boquiabierto a dentro de la biblioteca decidió preguntar de nuevo.

- ¿B.J,cielo,estas bien? -pregunto Kim de nuevo.

No hubo respuesta ya empezaba a estresarse,al ver B.J que era como su hermanito/hijo no hacia nada,decidió acercarse y una vez que estaba al lado de B.J,(que en comparación con Kim,él era bajo,le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla) miro a donde él miraba y se dio cuenta de lo que andaba la balanza,estaba exageradamente exagerada inclinada hacia la parte de la maldad de la balanza (que por cierto esa parte era negra y la buena era blanca) .Nunca antes había visto eso,posiblemente un poco inclinada ¡Pero no tan inclinada! Si la balanza llegaba a inclinarse mucho,podría ser el fin de la Tierra,por suerte no llegaba a tocar la mesa en la que estaba apoyada la balanza,por que eso significaba que era demasiado tarde,se acabaría el ,si que era uno de los casos a los que se podría llamar caso de vida o muerte,caso de "¡Nos vamos a morir todos como hagamos el vago!" o caso de la desesperación completa "¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR TODOS,SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!".Ahora sería el tercer caso.

- ¿Que vamos ha hacer? -pregunto B.J preocupado.¡Por fin habla!¡Ni os imagináis el alivio que le dio a Kim de oírle hablar!

-Eh...lo primero,entrar en pánico-dijo Kim entrando en pánico.

- ¿Y ahora? -pregunto B.J entrando en pánico.

-Y ahora ir corriendo hacia la torre del templo para ir a llamar a los demás y de paso,vamos gritando como poseídos "va ha ser el fin del mundo",¿Qué te parece?

-Una magnífica idea...

* * *

En los pasillos...

- ¡VA HA SER EL FIN DEL MUNDO! -gritaban como poseídos B.J y Kim mientras se dirigían a la torre del templo corriendo como si les fuera la vida en ello- ¡SE VA HA ACABAR EL MUNDO!

* * *

Ya en la torre del templo...

Kim y B.J llegaron cansadisimos,ente que gritaban despavoridos y corrían,ni os tuvieron que subir las escaleras de caracol y eso que a B.J le marea estas escaleras,lo único que dice bueno de ellas,era que molaba deslizarse por la barandilla,claro,a ninguno nos gusta subir escaleras pero para deslizarnos nos encanta a todos...tí habitación que estaba en la cima de la torre,tenía algo parecido a lo de Norte,una mesa llena de botones,lucecitas,algunas palancas pequeñas y en la parte de adelante de la mesa,había un ventanal,para poder verlo todo,es que la torre a veces decía como puesto de único diferente que tenía de la mesa original de Norte,era que en vez de una palanca para llamar a los demás,era un botón rojo,no hacia auroras boreales,hacia normalmente que los collares de los demás brillarán con intensidad pero en el caso de Saul (que no tenía ningún collar) sólo hacia que lo presintiera no perdió más tiempo,justo al pisar el suelo,le dio al botón sin pensarlo.

-Espero que lleguen pronto-dijo B.J preocupado.

-Si,espero que se den prisa-dijo Kim cruzandose de brazos.

ahora sólo había que esperar.

* * *

En alguna parte de México...

-Si,ya,ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Lizeth sentada en un edificio juntó a su gran amiga Raquel.

-Oye Liz-le llamo Raquel.

- ¿Si?

-Que tal con Bunny... ¿Eh? -dijo Raquel con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien,no se ni porque lo preguntas.

- ¿Por que soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti? Por ejemplo.

-Si eso es una buena explicación.

Lizeth era la mejor amiga de es de pelo negro recogido con una cola alta,los mechones del pelo los lleva sueltos,ojos negros,piel blanca,tiene una blusa anaranjada,pantalón rojo con un cinturón negro con un hebilla en forma de un sol y un cetro dorado con un sol en la había escuchado toda la historia de su amiga Liz,oyó de su hermano Blake (el que esta coladito por Kim y ella de él.Él tiene el pelo negro,ojos azul océano,tiene una playera azul claro con un chaleco vaquero de mezclilla,pantalón de mezclilla,zapatillas converse azul claro y tiene un cetro con la punta de una media luna) hermana gemela Lizbeth (pelo de color cafe claro,ojos color café,pelo recogido con una trenza,un suéter azul,shorts de mezclilla,unas zapatillas converse azules oscuro) y además era pura coincidencia ¿Por qué? Porqué la mejor amiga (como una hermana) de su hermana mayor Kim era Lizbeth,ah la vida,que coincidencias nos caso es que estaban volando,decidieron dar un paseo,luego se sentaron y así es como acabaron en un edificio sentadas,bonita historia ¿Eh?,igual de larga que la ese momento el collar de Raquel empezó a brillar con intensidad.

-Parece que tienes que irte-dijo Lizeth mirando el collar y se levantó-Bueno nos veremos luego ¡Chao!

-¡Nos vemos!¡Chao! -dijo Raquel mientras comenzaba a volar y despues se dirigió a la playa de Alicante (España) que desde allí,se iba al templo.

* * *

En alguna parte de Burgess (creo que se escribe así) ...

El renacuajo de los cuatro al que todos llamaban Saúl,no tiene misterio es que se llama así,estaba jugando con la nieve,había sido un niño bueno y habia hecho sus "deberes",a lo que me refiero es que ya ha hecho que algunas personas tengan una vida placentera y apuntar en una libreta pequeña el nombre de las personas que hacían actos buenos y el nombre de las personas que hacían actos malos para luego ser recompensados o és de hacer un montón de muñecos de nieve,iglus,ángeles de nieve,decidió pasear por los bosques de és de andar un rato se encontró con un lago (creo que ya sabréis de que lago estoy hablando) decidió acercarse un poco más,un poco más,un poquitín más,un paso más y...

- ¡Chaval no te acerques tanto! -grito un voz joven masculina.

- ¡Ah! -grito Saúl del susto,al final se resbaló y iba a caer al lago...

-Te tengo,te tengo,tranquilo-dijo un chico de cabello blanco despeinado,el peli-blanco estiro para separar a Saúl del lago- ¿Estas bien chaval?¿Alguna vez te ha dicho tu madre o tu padre que no tienes que acercarte demasiado a los lagos congelados sin la supervisión de alguien mayor que tu?

Entonces Saúl levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que él era el mismísimo Jack Frost y la gran amiga (mejor dicho hermana) de su prima mayor,Lizbeth Snow.

- ¡Lizbeth Snow! -grito Saúl emocionado- ¡Jack Frost!

-Jeje,parece que nos conoces-dijo Jack sonriente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeñin? -pregunto Lizbeth poniendose a la altura de Saúl.

-Saúl.

-Saúl...menudo nombre te han puesto,y dime ¿Qué haces aquí solo?¿No te habrás escapado de casa?¿Verdad travieso? -dijo Jack.

-Si quieres tener regalos de parte de Santa,tienes que portarte bien y no escaparte-dijo Lizbeth.

-No me he escapado,mi prima me vigila como ángel de la guarda con una esfera que tiene ella en su habitación.

-Claro que si-dijo Jack removiendo los cabellos de Saúl pensando que sólo era pura inocencia del niño.Y no era pura inocencia,en verdad Kim tenía una esfera de cristal que le permitía vigilar a Saúl y a cualquiera que ella quisiera.

- ¡Saúl!¿Por que motivo no llevas a abrigo ni nada? -dijo Lizbeth dándose cuanta de que no tenia abrigo ni guantes.

-Pero si tengo la sudadera y una camisa debajo-dijo Saúl inocentemente.

-Claro,una sudadera sin mangas y una camisa de manga corta-dijo Lizbeth preocupada de Saúl de qué pasara frío.

-Escucha,Lizbeth tiene razón,te vas a congelar llevando sólo eso-dijo Jack preocupado-Mira,si te pones un abrigo,una bufanda y unos guantes,jugaremos tu,yo y Lizbeth a una guerra de bolas de nieve ¿Okey?

En ese momento,a Saúl le viene un fuerte presentimiento de que debería ir lo más rápido que pueda al templo.

-Me encantaría,pero tengo que irme,otra vez será ¡Adiós! -dijo Saúl corriendo hacia el bosque,echaría a volar cuando estuviera fuera del campo de vista de Jack.

- ¡Hasta la proxima pequeñin! -grito Lizbeth despidiendose.

- ¡Hasta luego!¡Y ten cuidado! -grito Jack despidiéndose-Vaya,que muchacho tan imaginativo.

* * *

En alguna parte de Francia...

La rebelde,ruda,temeraria y gótica del grupito,también llamada Ana,porque así se llama,normal,estaba esperando a su próxima víctima que fuera presa de su mala suerte.

-Parece que fuiste un chico malo ¿No te parece? -dijo Ana con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a un chico rubio que recogía algunos libros que se le había caído.

Ana,pensó en un castigo,y cuando miro hacia arriba y vio la tubería sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Creo qué te he encontrado un castigo-dijo Ana mirando a su sombra.

La sombra de Ana cobro vida y se dirigió a la tubería sin que nadie la viera,una vez al lado,la sombra de Ana rompió la tubería haciendo que el agua que había dentro cayese hacia fuera,mojando al chico que recogía los libros,y lo peor es que no hacía nada de chico,al verse empapado se quejó en francés.

- ¡Jajajajaja! -sinceramente,Ana se lo pasaba de maravilla dando mala suerte a la gente-Oye chaval,no seas quejica,tu eres el que lo ha pedido y yo amablemente te lo he dado,Ja.

Entonces el collar de Ana empezó a brillar con intensidad.

- ¡Oh,venga ya!¡Con lo bien que lo estaba pasando y tienen que aguarme la fiesta! -grito Ana dirigiéndose a una sombra que había en un árbol-Pero bueno,obligación es obligación.

Después desapareció en la sombra de ese árbol.

Destino del viaje: Templo

Objetivo: Quejarse como siempre si no le estiran de los pelos primero por quejarse.

* * *

En el templo...

-100.001,100.002,100.003,...-iba contando Kim dando vueltas en la sala del trono para bajar los nervios.

-Kim,tranquilízate,no sé va ha acabar el mundo-dijo B.J intentando tranquilizar a Kim,que por cierto lo lleva intentando 1.000.000 veces.

Kim le envió una mirada que decía perfectamente "Pues es lo que va a pasar como siga esto".B.J comprendiendo el mensaje,cerro la boca y rezo a Pandora de que llegarán de una jodida vez los demá después los demás (Raquel,Ana y Saúl) entraron todos a la ,se cumplió los rezos.

-A ver,más te vale que se bueno porque yo...-dijo Ana,pero al ver a Kim con la cara de pánico que tenia prefirió callarse...y por supuesto luego quejarse,si no se quejaba alguna vez,no era Ana.

- ¿Kim que te pasa?¿Estas bien? -pregunto Raquel preocupada al ver el pánico de su hermana.

- ¿Va todo bien? -pregunto Ana extrañada ¿Que carajó estaba sucediendo?

-...

-¿¡Me quieres contes-!?

- ¿Bien? -pregunto Kim su cara de enfado,ay madre,poneos a cubierto- ¿¡BIEN!?¡NADA VA BIEN!¡VA MUY MAL!

-Kim...-le llamo Raquel insegura.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Por favor Kim tranquilízate-dijo Saúl intentado lo que B.J había intentado.

-¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE!?¡VA A SER EL FIN DEL MUNDO COMO NO HAGAMOS NADA!? -gritaba Kim como si estuviera poseída.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo (Raquel,Ana y Saúl) ,vale definitivamente cuando todos estaban alterados era una caos.

- ¡LO QUE HABÉIS OÍDO! -grito Kim alterada,demasiado alterada.

Todos empezaron a discutir,claro,sin faltar los gritos posesos que pegaban,todos menos B.J,el que miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados,rodo los ojos,no se podía creer que fuera el único tranquilo y no poseído del grupito,miro otra vez la escena ¿Y supongo que tenía que parar él otra vez la pelea,no? Vale no se equivoca ¿Cómo iba a parar la pelea? Ni idea ¿Cómo que "ni idea"? Pues eso,que no tenía la menor idea de como lo iba parar.

-Em... ¿Oye?¿Chicos? -intentó llamarlos B.J.

Ni caso alguno.

- ¿Chicos? -llamo de nuevo B.J.

Ni caso,de nuevo.B.J,al ver que no le hacian el más mínimo caso,se acabo de ser amable,si lo querían por las malas,pues por las ojos azules de B.J se volvieron al rojo vivo,y su voz cambió a una más grave y que hacia eco.

- ¡QUEREIS ATENDERME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! -genial,B.J,bienvenido al grupo de los poseídos.

En ese momento todos se quedarían de piedra mirando a B.J,que la verdad,cuando se ponía así,daba incluso miedo de verlo de esa és de que todo estuviera tranquilo,B.J se relajo,sus ojos azules volvieron y su voz volvió a ser la de siempre.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos? -pregunto B.J haciéndose el inocente.

Aun los demás se quedaron mirando como idiotas a B.J,después se miraron entre todos y Kim rompió el silencio:

-Vale,em...hay un problema...

- ¿Qué tipo de problema? -pregunto Saúl preocupado.

-El problema,digamos que es grande-dijo Kim no muy segura de contarlo,venga,di también que es gigantesco el problema,no digas solo grande que no se lo creen.

- ¿Cómo de grande? -pregunto Raquel.

Lo que he dicho,no se iban a creer lo de "es grande".

- La verdad,muy grande -respondió Kim,sólo te a faltado decir "exageradamenteexageradodelamadredetodaslasexageracionesexageradasdelmundo",si eso mismo.

-Debéis de verlo-dijo B.J preocupado.

* * *

En la biblioteca...

Y ahi estaban todos pasmados,delante de la mesa donde estaba la balanza parecía como si intentase volver a su forma original,pero es como si hubiera una gran pesa en la parte mala,que impedía volver a la forma original.

-Ana,si acaso ha sido una de tus bromas pesadas,sólo quiero decirte querida prima que...¿¡A ti te falta la cabeza o que te pasa!? -dijo Raquel alterada de nuevo.

- ¡Te he dicho que no he sido yo! -grito Ana enfadada y con furia acumulada.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa!

- ¡Qué estoy diciendo la verdad luciérnaga!

- ¡Pues que sepas que no te creo negra!

- ¡Cerrar la boca las dos! -grito Kim no aguantando un minuto más,cogio una oreja de las dos y estiro.

- ¡Ay!¡Me haces daño! -se quejó Ana.

- ¡Sueltame! -se quejo Raquel.

- ¡Pues entonces callaros! -grito Kim impaciente,y las soltó,y estas dos se enviaron una a la otra miradas asesinas.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Pandora? -pregunto Saúl con los brazos cruzados.

-Si,vamos a la sala de reuniones,iremos a llamarla para ver lo que podemos hacer-dijo Kim seria mirando a la balanza,se dio la vuelta y se fue,los demás la siguieron.

* * *

En la sala de reuniones...

Una vez en la sala de reuniones,se sentaron todos en las sala de reuniones tenia una mesa redonda con sillas a su alrededor,en el centro de la mesa habia como una placa redonda dorada con bordes blancos pegada a la mesa,desde ahí se podia ver la tierra o llamar a la placa había cuatro dibujo inscritos en la placa: un gato,un trebol,un arbolito con una parte llena de hojas y la otra parte sin hojas,y el número todos estaban sentados,Saúl puso su mano encima del tres,Ana encima del gato,Raquel encima del trebol y Kim encima del extraño bordes blancos y los dibujos inscritos empezaron a brillar intensamente ¡Y entonces apareció la mismísima Pandora! Pandora tenía el pelo dorado y suelto,el cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda,ojos grises,piel blanca,tenia unas sandalias griegas,un vestido de tirantes largo hasta los tobillos blanco y un corsé marron oscuro que marcaba la cintura.

- ¡Pandora la balanza...! -grito Kim pero Pandora hablo.

-Se lo que pasa querida,es algo muy grave-dijo Pandora preocupada.

- ¿Sabes quien es el responsable de esto? -pregunto B.J curioso.

-Me temo,que es Wenceslao-dijo Pandora seria y preocupada al misom tiempo.

- ¿¡Qué!? -grito Ana alterada- ¿¡Kim,no dijiste que Pitch y tu lo matasteis en la antigua Grecia!?

- ¡Si!¡Si lo vi morir frente a mis ojos!¡Pregúntaselo a Pitch! -grito Kim alterada,de nuevo,genial,otra envoscada de poseidos.

-Tranquilas ¿Pandora que debemos hacer? -pregunto Saúl tranquilo y preocupado.

-Tendre que elegir a cuatro guerreros más-dijo Pandora seria.

- ¿Y quienes van a ser? -pregunto Raquel emocionada de tener a más personas en el grupito.

-Serán el conejo de pascua,por su esperanza,sandman,por su fiereza a la hora de combatir,Pitch Black,por su control sobre el miedo y el espíritu de la desesperanza,Delsin,por su valentía y corage-explicó Pandora al resto.

-Espera...¿Pitch Black? -pregunto B.J extrañado.

- ¿Y el espíritu de la desesperanza? -pregunto también extrañada Raquel.

-Dudais,y eso no es bueno,confiar en rn ellos,puede que sean malignos,puede que haga la vida de la gente imposible,puede que cambien por fuera,pero por dentro no cambian-explicó Pandora-Me tengo que ir mis guardianes,pero os vigilare,si pasa algo,os lo comunicare.

Después desaparecio en un se quedaron mirándose unos a los otros ¿De verdad unos espíritus malignos los iba a ayudar? Bueno,intentarlo no matará a nadie ¿Verdad?...más vale.

-Bueno ¿Quién se ofrece voluntario para ir a por ellos? -Kim miro a todos y ellos miraban a otro lado silvando,ah claro,ella como siempre- ¿Nadie?

Vale,supongo que como nadie se ofrecía voluntario pues le tocaba a ella,jolines.

-Vale,no hace falta que is quedéis callados con que digais yo no voy me...

- ¡Yo no! -dijeron a la vez los demás.

- Flojeras -gruño Kim-Vale,pues iré yo.

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Supongo que nos veremos o nos leeremos la proxima ¡Nos vemos!¡Hasta lueguito!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hora de la búsqueda

**Hola a todos ¿Que tal? Perdonar la tardanza,y la tardanza tiene sus dos explicaciones:**

**1-Y estado estudiando como una loca en los exámenes que me han puesto (algunos profesores pierden el corazón a veces)**

**2-No me ha dado tiempo a escribir,alguna vez habre escrito,pero muy poco por los estudios.**

**¡Pero ahora nos vamos a hartar de leer todos! Pero antes de que empeceis,voy a decir dos nuevos personajes,ya habre mencionado sus nombres antes,pero bueno,y a la vez son nuevos...me resulta eso raro,no me pregunteeis el porqué porque no tengo la más mínima de las ideas,dejando las charlas aparte:**

**Delsin Dèsespèrer (está en francés y he tenido que traducir porque no tengo ni idea de francés)**

**-Personalidad: Temerario,coqueto,aventurero,agil,orgulloso,impaciente,un poco gruñon,valiente,un poco infantil,vengativo.**

**-Apariencia: Pelo azul oscuro,el flequillo le tapa el ojo derecho,ojos castaños oscuros,piel blanca,una camiseta de manga corta blanca en la que pone "Danger" en rojo,una sudadera de cremallera desabrochada negra (se la abrocha cuando tiene frio) ,unos vaqueros grises oscuros con un cinturon café,en el cinturon en la parte izquierda tiene una espada,unas botas café oscuro,aparenta tener 24 años y tiene 569 años.**

**Janna Storm:**

**-Personalidad: Amable,cariñosa,optimista,dulce,feroz a la hora de luchar,ágil,valiente,veloz,violenta a la hora de luchar,divertida,risueña,cantarina.**

**-Apariencia: Tiene el pelo rubio platino largo hasta la cintura,pelo ondulado,recogido con una cola alta dejando suelto el flequillo,flequillo echado hacia la derecha,ojos violetas,vestido blanco sin mangas y con cuello vuelto,unas mallas plateadas,unas zapatillas converse altas hasta por debajo de la rodilla,una pulsera de perlas con un rayo pequeño colgando de la pulsera en la mano izquierda,aparenta tener 13 años y tiene 213 años.**

**Y ahora la historia:**

* * *

En el templo...

Kim ya se estaba preparando para irse a freír espárragos...es broma...en realidad se preparaba para irse en busca de los que Pandora había elegido ,mientras que los demás hacían el flojera,no hasta que Kim empezó a dar explicaciones a los "pequeños" porque la última vez que los dejo solos sin decirles nada uno casi se corta la mano,no es nada más y nada menos que nuestra querida Raquel,la pobre no sabe manejar el cuchillo aú ,mientras se preparaba,pensaba en llevarse dos caballeros por sí acaso,iba a decir que no hasta que pensó en los dos espíritus malignos,y más en Pitch,ella ya le conocía desde la antigua Grecia y ya sabía perfectamente cuando él se negaba y cuando accedía,y seguramente se negaría,así que decidió llevárselos al tema...

-Y se supone que esto es todo-dijo Kim terminando de explicar,hasta que abrió la boca-Pero voy a decirnos una pequeña misión.

-Nah,no hace falta...-dijo Ana.

-Claro que hace falta flojera,si yo me muevo,os movéis vosotros-dijo Kim harta de esta cría.

- ¿Y que tipo de misión es? -pregunto Saúl interesado.

-Vais a ir a buscar más ayuda-contesto Kim decidida.

- ¿A quienes? -pregunto Raquel deseosa.

- ¡A los hermanos Element! -dijo Kim ilusionada.

- ¿Y a Janna? -pregunto B.J esperanzado.

- ¿Ya quieres besarte con ella? -pregunto Ana con una sonrisa burlona.

-Arg,eres una...-dijo B.J ya cabreado con la gótica.

-Chicos parar ya,y si,puedes traer a Janna-dijo Kim para separarlos.

- ¡Toma ya! -susurro victorioso B.J.

-Que bien,vas a ver a tu Romeo-dijo Raquel con una sonrisa picara.

-Ya lo se ay mi marinero...em...bueno,a lo que iba...nos vemos luego y tener cuidado-dijo Kim despidiéndose,acto seguido,hizo una señal para que los caballeros le siguieran y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Vale mamá-dijo Saúl bromeando antes de que se fuera Kim.

Una vez que se fue Kim,y se quedaron solos,ya era hora de que ellos también empezarán la búsqueda.

-Bueeeeno... ¿Cuándo empezamos? -pregunto Raquel impaciente.

* * *

En alguna parte de México...

-A ver si se me ha quedado claro...-dijo Blake resumiendo lo que le habían dicho los cuatro muchachos-Entonces la balanza esta muy desequilibrada,necesitáis la ayuda de cuatro guerreros que a elegido Pandora,Kim os a pedido que nos busquéis,porque cuanta más ayuda mejor,va a ser el fin si no hacemos nada y el enemigo vuestro es uno que tuvisteis en vuestro pasado ¿Me equivoco?

-Eeeexacto-le dijo Saúl afirmándole.

- ¿Cómo los has entendido? -pregunto Dillian,una chica de pelo negro azabache suelto con dos pequeñas trenzas amarradas,tiene un vestido verde corto hasta las rodillas, un cinturón café con una media luna en la cintura y unos zapatos de ballet color café, es de piel blanca,y aparentaba tener los mismos años que B.J y Ana,14 años.

- ¿A qué te refrieres?

-Es que han hablado a la velocidad de la luz.

-Bueeno,tengo mis dones...

- ¿Pero B.J,tu no eres guerrero? -pregunto Janna extrañada.

-Si,pero la ayuda de uno sólo no hará falta,tienen que ser más-contesto B.J amablemente.

- ¿Bueno querías ayuda? -pregunto Lizbeth sonriente.

-Pues señoras y señores,ya la tenéis-dijo Lizeth animada.

Misión...cumplida.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kim en Australia...

Vale,definitivamente,no había estado buscando la jodida entrada principal de la madriguera en compañía de sus caballeros,por el amor de mismo estaba sentada en la playa rendida mientras sus caballeros,que quisieron ellos seguir busco do y no tomarse un descanso,seguían buscando la ya empezaba a pensar en ir a buscar a otro,tal vez a Sandy,sólo tenía que ir al hemisferio norte,que allí era ahora mismo de noche,e ir a buscarlo,o a lo mejor a Delsin,él es francés,tal vez no tenga tanta dificultad en encontrarlo ¿O que tal a Pitch? Ella ya sabía cuando y dónde se escondía,si fuera a mirar en el bosque de-

-Señorita Karma-le llamo uno de los dos caballeros,parecía estar contento,aunque no se le viera la cara por el yelmo plateado-Tengo buenas noticias.

-Más vale que sean buenas porque no estoy de humor-dijo Kim en un suspiro cansado.

-He encontrado la entrada

Espera ¿¡QUÉ ÉL QUÉ!?

- ¿¡Qué tu qué!? -dijo Kim levantándose de golpe.

-He encontrado la entrada-repitió el caballero-Sólo había que darle tres golpes al árbol y se abriría un túnel hacia la madriguera.

¿En serio?

-Me estas tomando el pelo-dijo Kim sin poder creerselo y cruzandose de brazos.

-No señorita ¿Alguna vez le he mentido?

-No,tu no me mientes,pues en marcha...pero antes una cosa...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Como lo sabias? Lo de la entrada.

-Digamos,que lo he visto.

-Aaah ¿Vale? Bueno,en marcha-dijo Kim haciendo una señal para que le siguieran los dos caballeros.

* * *

En el centro de Australia...

¡Por fin! Perdonar las molestias pero...¡ALELUYA!.Una vez que llegaron y estuvieron al lado del árbol,Kim le dio tres golpes,nada,otros tres golpes,nada de nuevo,otros tres,nada,ya contaban nueve paciencia de Kim empezó a agotarse.

- ¿Pero qué carajo-?¡Aaaah! -Kim fue interrumpida por un túnel que se abrió bajo los pies de ella y los caballeros.

* * *

En la madriguera...

Después de deslizarse un buen rato,pero fue divertido,llegaron a la guarida y hogar de conejo de Pascua,todo estaba como siempre,florecido,verde,colorido,para abreviar era como si fuera primavera todo el año.¿Lo malo? Ahora lo que al llegar,los caballeros no se hicieron daño,eso es bueno,pero Kim se dio en toda la cabeza con una que acabaría más tonta que un...un...una... ¿Persona borracha? Pues eso,además,seguro que le sale algo en la frente.

-Auh...auh...mi...cabeza...-dijo Kim dolorida,pensó tocarse en donde se había dado,mala idea-¡Ay,ay,ay! Mejor no tocarse,esto duele más...que...mil infiernos ¿Estáis...bien?

-Si señorita-contesto uno de los dos caballeros.

-Me alegro,por lo menos ellos están bien-se dijo a sí misma Kim.

-Wo,wo,wo ¿Estas bien? Eso no tiene muy buena pinta-dijo una voz masculina,y ese alguien o algo le ofreció la mano (pata) -Te ayudo compañera.

-Si,gracias-dijo Kim agarrando la mano (pata) sin darse cuenta de quien era-Muy amable por tu- ¡Bunny!

Y se dio cuanta cuando levantó la mirada,a buenas horas ¿Es que no ha reconocido la voz?...El golpe le está haciendo efecto.

-Vaya,parece que te alegras de verme-dijo Bunny cruzando los brazos y le hecho una mirada a los caballeros que observaban,eso explica porque se siente observado-Oye colega ¿Quienes son ellos?¿Te acompañan?¿Y que hacéis aquí?

-La primera,son caballeros míos,la segunda,si van conmigo y tercera,hemos venido a buscarte.

-¿Por?

-Porque necesitamos tu ayuda y el de otros tres más.

-¿Quienes?

-Bunny no juegues con la poca paciencia que me queda así que...¡Mueve tu trasero y ven con nosotros!

-Vale,vale,...pero-

-¡BUNNY!

-Vale,vale,ya voy,ya voy.

Y se ,uno menos,sólo quedaban tres má siguiente sería el creador de sueños...Sandy.

* * *

En alguna parte de Rusia...

-Será fácil,decía-se iba diciendo Kim-Será,más rápido encontrarlo,decía.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Bunny dándole la razón a Kim.

Llevaban horas buscando a Sandy,estuvieron buscando por parte de America,Europa... y aún así no lo encontraban ¿Como algo tan brillante se podía esconder en la oscuridad de la noche? Ni idea,será siempre un gran misterio...por los siglos,de los siglos,que aparezca ya Sandy...¡Que aparezca por el amor de Pandora! Ahora mismo estaban sentados en un banco dé un parque de Rusia,hacia viento,o más bien dicho hacia un poquitín de frío,y eso Bunny no lo soportaba,los soldados,de nuevo,decidieron ir a buscar a Sandy en vez de aceptar la invitación de sentarse por parte de Bunny y Kim.A Bunny,desde que le contó Kim que tenía que ir con ellos por algo urgente,no paraba de hacer que nacieran nuevas dudas,podría,ahora mismo, pasarse el día preguntando y recibiendo í que aprovecho el momento:

-Em... ¿Kim? -le llamo Bunny inseguro.

- ¿Si Buns? -le contesto Kim girando la cabeza para mirarle,ahora mismo Kim tenía la capucha puesta y el chaleco abrochado,y estaba abrazandose a si misma por el frío.

- ¿Es un buen momento para preguntar?

-Claro ¿Cuales son tus dudas Ser Bunny? -pregunto Kim para animar el ambiente.

-Jeje,resulta que...sobre lo de los otros tres,bueno,otros dos,porque ya se que es Sandy,pero los otros dos no se quiénes son.

-Esto te va a sorprender pero bueno,son Pitch Black y Delsin Dèsespèrer.

- ¿Qué?¿Hablas en serio?¿De verdad Black?¿Y mi propio opuesto,ese Dèsespèrer?

-Si.

- ¿Pero por qué?¿No haría falta espíritus bondadosos en ves de malignos?

-Sip,pero para equilibrar la balanza,hace falta maldad y bondad.

-Eso si esta muy desequilibrada ¿No?

-Si.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado?

-Un enemigo de nuestro pasado,Wenceslao,a vuelto,se supone que Pitch y yo le matamos en la antigua Grecia.

-Espera,espera ¿Tu y Pitch?¿Es que ya os conocéis?

-Si,ya le conozco como el a mi,nos conocimos en una guerra que hubo ¿Por qué crees que he traído a los caballeros?

-Ah,claro ¿Pero tu conoces a Delsin?

-De vista.

-Oye y ese tal...Wenceslao,que es un,espíritu de la muestre,destrucción,brujo...

-Brujo inmortal,traga almas jóvenes y traga la energía vital de los demás para seguir viviendo,y también puede absorber tus poderes para ser más fuerte.

-Pues vaya...

- ¿Verdad,eh?

-La verdad es que si.

En ese momento,vinieron los dos caballeros corriendo.

-Señores hemos encontrado...un momento-dijo el sin poder respirar bien por la carrera que había dado.

-Tomate tu tiempo-le dijo Kim.

-Hemos en...encontrado a Sand...Sandy se...señores-dijo el otro exhausto.

-Genial,vosotros esperar aquí iremos a por el,y por el amor de MIM,sentados-dijo Bunny levantándose y abriendo un túnel.

-Pero Bunny ¿Sabes donde esta? -pregunto Kim levantándose y quitándose la capucha.

-Claro que se donde esta.

-Entonces dime lo.

-Mm...mejor dilo tu primero para ver si lo sabes tu.

- ¿Dónde esta Sandy? -pregunto Kim a uno de los dos caballeros.

-En aquel edificio señorita-dijo el caballero señalando a un edificio que había en frente.

-Vale gracias-agradeció Kim y se teletransporto al edificio.

- ¡Oye!¡Espérame! -grito Bunny.

De repente,Kim aparece al lado de Bunny,le agarra del brazo y se teletransporta de nuevo al vez allí...

- ¿De verdad que no te mareas? -dijo Bunny mareado.

-Al principio,pero luego te vas acostumbrando-dijo Kim.

-Bueno,hola colega-saludo Bunny.

Sandy devolvió el saludo haciendo una reverencia.Y luego se fijó en su arena,hizo un árbol con una parte con hoja y la otra parte sin hojas,una "G" y un signo de interrogación.

-Si,yo soy el Karma y guardiana de la balanza junto con los demás Karmas.

-Perdona pero amigo necesitamos que vengas.

Sandy hizo un signo de interrogación.

-Veras mi pequeño amigo,Pandora...¿Sabes quienes Pandora,no? -pregunto antes Kim.

Sandy se quedo pensativo y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno,Pandora a elegido a cuatro guerreros para ayudarnos con un problema muy gordo,y tu amigo mío,eres uno de ellos ¿Qué me dices vienes?

Sandy levanto los pulgares y asintió con la cabeza.

-Perrrfecto-dijo Kim feliz-Bien,ahora ¡Nos vamos a Francia!

- ¿Por qué? -pregunto Bunny.

- ¡Porque si!

* * *

En Paris,Francia...

- ¿Kim? -pregunto Bunny.

- ¿Si? -contesto Kim.

- ¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te quiero?

-Easter Aster Bunnymund,deja de quejarte ¿Quieres?

- ¿¡Cómo voy a dejar de quejarme si nos has hecho buscar por toda Francia!?

- ¡No me levantes la voz maldita liebre!

- ¿¡Leibre!?¿¡A quién llamas tu liebre!?

- ¡Al qué esta delante mío!

Para qué no os perdáis,estuvieron buscando por toda Francia y mientras que Bunny no paraba eñde recordarle a Kim que los había hecho buscar por toda Farncia,y ella pensaba que se encontraría allí Delsin y ahora mismo estaban en una de las calles,al lado de la torre ,harto de la pelea,se acercó agarro la cabeza de cada uno y las junto de golpe,haciendo que fuera un golpe fuerte.

- ¡Ay!¿¡A ti que te pasa amigo!? -se quejó Bunny.

Sandy empezó a hacer señas,dibujos,...como un loco.

-Perdón,perdón,perdón-se disculpo Bunny.

-Perdona Sandy-se disculpó Kim.

-Perdona creador de sueños-dijo una voz masculina con sarcasmo,cuando se dieron la vuelta,se encontraron al que tanto buscaron,Delsin- ¿A qué viene esa cara pasmados?

- ¡Hijo de...! -Bunny iba a darle una paliza a Delsin pero Sandy y Kim le agarraron de los brazos.

-Uoh,relax,canguro-dijo Delsin.

- ¿¡Canguro!? -dijo Bunny alterandose más.

Kim,cansada,tuvo la magnífica idea de decirle a Sandy que soltará a Bunny al mismo tiempo que ella,cuando le soltaron a Bunny,en vez de quedarse en pie,se cayo de morros al suelo.

- ¿Ya estas tranquilo? -pregunto Kim.

-Si...-respondió Bunny.

-Delsin,necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

- ¿Y para que iba yo a...? -Delsin se quedo de piedra,al levantar la mirada para mirar a la que le hablaba,cuando hubo contacto visual con los ojos azules y castaños oscuros,a Delsin se le aceleró el corazón-Quiero decir,claro que iré con vosotros hermosa,pero quiero algo a cambio.

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo Bunny levantándose.

-Quiero que me des un beso-dijo Delsin con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Cómo? -pregunto Bunny sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? -preguntaron a la vez los caballeros sorprendidos.

Sandy hizo un signo de interrogación con cara de sorprendido.

- ¿Perdona he oído bien? -pregunto Kim con los ojos abiertos como platos-Perdona,pero tengo novio.

- ¿Y a mi que me importa? -dijo Delsin dando un paso hacia delante.

-Pues debería importarte-dijo Kim dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Mira hermosa si no me lo das,no me muevo-dijo Delsin acariciando la mejilla de Kim,pero ella la quito de un manotazo,y se alejo dando otro paso hacia atrás.

Kim miro a los demás por sí ofrecían alguna ayuda pero estaban mirando hacia otro lado y ,tenía que sacrificarse.

-Vale,pero sólo uno-dijo Kim insegura.

-Okey,sólo uno-dijo Delsin victorioso.

-Ay madre...

Los demás no sabían si mirar o no,Kim quería que le mataran ahora mismo y Deslin gritando en su cabeza se iba acercando hasta que Kim,giró la cabeza,haciendo que en vez que el beso fuera en los labios,fuera en la mejilla.

- ¡Bien ya esta!¿Nos vamos ya? -dijo Kim separando a Delsin empujandolo lejos de ella,unos decímetros,casi un metro si no se hubiera caído al suelo.

-Claro...-dijo Delsin levantándose.

-Genial,pues vamos a movernos-dijo Kim- ¿Y ahora como le cuento esto a Blake?

Ahora,quedaba uno...Pitch Black.

* * *

En la guarida de Pitch (cof cof maniaco con vestido cof cof) ...

Y allí estaban,en la guarida del último al que tenían que recoger, pasando por ese puente extraño hasta que apareció.

- ¿Kim? -se oyó una voz masculina.

- ¡Pinchitos! -dijo Kim con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Manzana! -dijo Pitch con los brazos abiertos.

Luego estos dos se dieron un abrazo amigable,mientras que los demás no se podían lo que estaban viendo,y más los dos guardianes de la vez que se separaron...

-Bueno,manzana ya no te pega nada,ahora tendré que llamarte...Azulina,como te llamaba antes ¿Te acuerdas? -dijo Pitch recordando- Dejando las charlas ¿Qué tal Azulina?

- ¿Por qué le llamas Azulina? -dijo Bunny curioso.

-Hasta luego Azulina-dijo Pitch dándose la vuelta al ver que estaban los dos guardianes de la infancia.

-Espera Pinchitos-dijo Kim agarrándole de la muñeca.

-Vamos a ver una cosa: me caes bien Kim,aunque a veces nos queramos matar pero ¿De verdad tienes que traerlos?¿A estos? -dijo Pitch susurrando.

-Es por una buena causa-dijo Kim susurrando.

- ¿Y qué causa es esa?

-La balanza se ha desequilibrado...mucho.

-De quien a sido la culpa de esto ¿No habrá sido Ana de nuevo,verdad?

-No,ha sido Wenceslao.

- ¿El viejo?¿No lo matamos ya?

-Si pero parece que a resucitado o yo que se de lo que habrá pasado y por eso Pandora a elegido a cuatro guerreros,ellos y tu sois esos guerreros.

- ¿Yo?

-Si tu,por favor Pinchitos.

Pitch se quedo pensativo,quería ayudar a su amiga...y a la vez enemiga,pero...seque no encontraba un "pero",así que suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad? -pregunto Kim.

-Si-contesto Pitch- ¡Vamos a darle una paliza que no olvide el resto de sus siglos!

- ¡Ese es el espíritu!¡En marcha!

-Oye Black no me has contestado ¿Por qué le llamas Azulina? -dijo Bunny impaciente.

-Porque le gusta mucho el azul,ahora vete a pintar huevos conejo mutante-contesto Pitch.

* * *

En la playa de Alicante,España

Por fin ya estaban todos,Aleluya,había tenido que soportar algunas peleas pero le daba igual,ya estaba cansada y lo que importaba era que estaban mismo estaban caminando por la cálida playa de Alicante,donde se abría la entrada hacia el templo (se abría un remolino en el agua y cuando te metías dentro,era como un túnel de agua que te llevaba a una cúpula que había bajo el mar Mediterráneo,que en esa cúpula,dentro de ella,estaba el templo) .

-Oye Azulina-le llamo Pitch.

- ¿Que pasa Pinchitos? -pregunto Kim amigablemente.

- ¿Qué pasaría si la balanza se inclinará hacía la parte de la bondad?¿No pasaría nada?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-dijo Bunny poniéndose al lado de Kim,y vinieron los demás,Delsin y Sandy.

-Bueno,si se inclinara demasiado a la parte de la bondad,al principio iría bien pero por propia naturaleza,la maldad se echaría encima de la bondad y tendría el mismo final-explico Kim.

- ¿Qué final seria? -pregunto Delsin curioso.

Sandy hizo una bandera y un signo de interrogación.

-Los desastres naturales se volverían más fuertes y muy,muy frecuentes,como si cada día hubiera uno más fuerte que el del día anterior,y así hasta que se destruya la Tierra por completo-explico Kim.

- ¿Y más o menos,cuando sería demasiado tarde? -pregunto Bunny preocupado.

-No se sabe,es aleatorio-dijo Kim.

Todos tragaron saliva ¿Qué era aleatorio?¿Y si era mañana?¿O pasado mañana?¡Ay madre! Entonces la Tierra podría destruirse en cualquier momento... ¡Aah!¡Mami! Una vez llegaron al punto exacto de abrir el portal,Kim pronuncio algunas palabras en alemán,y se abrió un torbellino en el agua.

- ¿Bueno,quien quiere ser el primero? -pregunto Kim ofreciendo paso a los que pasaran.

- Yo -dijo Pitch acercándose al torbellino y salto- ¡Por Grecia!

- ¡Ahora yo,ahora yo! -dijo Delsin ilusionado,corrió y salto.

- ¿Siguiente? -pregunto Kim.

- ¡Jenorimo! -dijo Bunny mientras corría hacia el torbellino y salto.

Sandy hizo paso a Kim,y con su arena,hizo a una señora pasando por la puerta.

-Que caballero,pero no te preocupes pasa tu primero-dijo Kim.

Sandy asintió y se metió en el hizo paso también a los caballeros,ellos hicieron caso y saltaron al torbellino,y Kim fue detrás.

- ¡Por Alemania! -grito Kim mientras saltaba al torbellino.

Una vez que ella entró,el torbellino se cerró.

* * *

En el templo...

Cuando llego Kim,ellos ya estaban en la puerta esperando.y cuando pisó el suelo,se dirigió hacia la puerta donde estaban los demás.

-Muy bien chicos,os podéis retirar-le dijo Kim a Los dos caballeros ellos asintieron y se fueron.

Luego abrió la puerta y allí estaban los hermanos Element,Janna,y los "pequeños",pero cuando los hermanos Element vieron a Pitch y Pitch los vio a ellos,fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

- ¿¡Qué hace él/ellos aquí!? -preguntaron alterados los hermanos Element y Pitch al mismo tiempo.

-Por Pandora...-se dijo a sí mismo B.J pasandose una mano (pata) por la cara.

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado,bueno nos vemos o leemos luego ¡Hasta lueguito!**


	5. Chapter 5:charlas y sentimientos

**Holita a todos** **¿Qué tal?¿No os habéis muerto por estrés de exámenes?Aunque eso sería ilógico,porque si no no estariais leyendo esto...espero que estéis vivos...¡Porque a mi me va a dar un infarto! Olvidando el tema...comenzar a leer,y posiblemente os quite el estres,y si no...leer igualmente que en algún momento os lo quitara ¡A leer se a dicho!**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En el templo...

Kim tenía el presentimiento que iban ha arrancarse los lo decí miradas asesinas que se enviaban unos con iban a matarse entre si,si nadie interfería,y de nuevo,Kim tenía que hacerlo todo.

-Em...si vais a arrancar vuestras cabezas de cuajo,aconsejo no hacerlo aquí-dijo Kim captando la atención de todos e intentando evitar la pelea entre los Element y Pitch.

- ¿Y por que no aquí? -pregunto Lizeth mirando con odio a Pitch,y este le envió otra mirada odiosa.

-Buena pregunta,por dos razones,la primera,manchareis todo de sangre,y segundo es aconsejable que tengáis la cabeza en su sitio si queréis ayudar.

-Mira Kim,te amo, ¿Pero me puedes decir que hacen ellos aquí? No Sandy y Bunny,ellos me parece bien que estén,pero Pitch y ese...Delsin,me puedes decir el porqué están ellos dos aquí -dijo Blake al lado de Kim,y al ver como le miraba Delsin a Kim,sintió algo extraño.

-Veras mi Marinero...jeje,esto te va hacer gracia...verás...ellos...ellos cuatro son los guerreros-dijo Kim nerviosamente.

- ¿¡Cómo!?¿¡Cómo iba a ser un guerrero una persona que se ríe cuando las personas están aterradas!? -pregunto Lizbeth alterada.

- ¿¡Y él que!? -pregunto Pitch alterado de que le echarán la culpa a él sólo y no a Delsin también.

- ¡No me incluyas! -grito Delsin.

- ¡Te incluyo si a mi me da la gana! -le contesto Pitch gritándole.

Desde ese momento todos empezaron a discutir,claro,menos B.J,Raquel,Saúl,Ana y cinco,miraban a los demás sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Raquel sin saber que hacer.

-La pregunta es... ¿Se callaran? -dijo Ana dramáticamente.

-Si...en algún año,posiblemente en el 2014,así que para frenar...-se quedo pensando Kim-...Necesitan un arbitro.

-Esto...se pone interesante-dijo Saúl leyendo los pensamientos de Kim,si,la verdad se iba a poner interesante...y muy ruidoso.

-Por favor,ya sabéis que hacer,alejaos,tapaos bien los oídos y no os acerquéis pase lo que pase-dijo Kim recordando a los "pequeños" lo que había que hacer.

Y eso es lo que hicieron.B.J,Raquel,Ana y Saúl se alejaron,se taparon los oídos y esperaron a que Kim pegara el...quintó grito del año.

- ¡SILENCIOOO! -grito Kim a todo pulmón.

Pero no era un grito cualquiera,era un grito al que se volvía mucho más agudo con cada segundo que pasaba,haciendo que se rompan los cristales,cerámicas, el grito llegaba a ser muy agudo podría llegar a romper lo que para algunos es irrompible,como las mesas,el metal,hierro,etc.Y si llegaba a ser demasiado agudo podrían abrirse grietas en el techo y suelo.Y cuanto más agudo,más fuerte y letal se volvería el eso Kim le dijo a los cuatro muchachos que se alejaran y se taparán los oí vez que empezó a gritar,capto la atención de los demás y estos,al no soportar tal grito,se taparon los oídos fuertemente,mientras que los cristales empezaron a temblar al igual que un jarrón que había en la sala.Y cristales y cerámicas,o más bien dicho el jarrón,estallaron en Kim abrió un ojo para asegurarse que habían terminado de pelear,paro de los que tengan los oídos frágiles,oirán un pitido por un rato (Eso incluye a B.J y Bunny) .B.J,al ver que Kim había terminado,con su poder de construcción con enegia,arreglo en unos segundos las ventanas,el jarron y algunas grietas que se habían abierto.

- ¿¡A ti que te pasa amiga!? Sí quieres que perdamos audición no hace falta que lo hagas por las malas-dijo Bunny oyendo un pitido en su oreja izquierda.

-Posiblemente os hubierais quedado sordos si hubierais seguido con la pelea-dijo Kim de mala gana con los brazos cruzados- ¿Ahora estáis tranquilos para que os lo cuente todo en la cena?¿O lo queréis por las malas? Porque si lo queréis por las malas,ya sabéis que perderéis audición.

-Claro,estamos...tranquillos,no hace falta que nos rompas los tímpanos,gracias-dijo Dillian amablemente.

-Vale,entonces venir al comedor,la cena ya esta servida-dijo Kim dándose la vuelta para subir las escaleras de la izquierda.

-Genial,esta de mal humor-dijo Pitch cruzando los brazos-Eso es mala señal.

- ¿Crees que no lo se? Soy su novio-dijo Blake como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Tu su novio? Parece que la ojos azules no mentía-dijo Delsin dándose cuenta.

- ¿Qué no era mentirá el que? -pregunto Janna curiosa.

- ¿Venís o que? -pregunto Ana en la cima de las escaleras con sus primas y hermano.

* * *

En el comedor...

Una vez que llegaron al comedor,se comedor tenía una mesa rectangular,una alfombra rectangular que rodeaba a la mesa,y en cima de la mesa,estaban los cubiertos,platos,etc.Y para comer y beber,estaba puesto dos jarras de agua,una ensalada,unos filetes de pollo y de postre cupcakes de chocolate.A todo el mundo se le hizo la boca agua,todo tenía una pinta verdad,hubo un poco de pelea entre dos chicos,para sentarse al lado derecho de Kim,ya que el otro estaba ocupado por B. quienes eran esos dos chicos,si,son Blake y fue más rápido y se sentó al lado y Delsin tuvo que sentarse al lado derecho de el lado izquierdo de B.J estaba sentada Raquel,en el lado izquierdo de Delsin estaba sentada Lizbeth y en el lado izquierdo de ella estaba Dillian estaba sentado Bunny,frente Lizbeth estaba Lizeth,frente Delsin estaba Saúl,frente Blake estaba Ana,frente Kim estaba Pitch,frente B.J estaba Sandy y frente Raquel estaba uno se sirvió y comenzo la cena,llena de risas y charlas,hasta que Lizbeth hablo.

-Oye Kim-le llamo Lizbeth.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Kim girando la cabeza para ver a Lizbeth.

-Sobre lo de...ellos dos-dijo Lizbeth señalando a Pitch y Delsin- ¿Por qué ellos dos también son guerreros?

-Verás Lizbeth,para que se equilibre la balanza,se tienen que tener espíritus malignos y bondadosos o el opuesto del otro,como en este caso-explico Kim.

-Sobre la balanza... ¿No seria malo si se desequilibrara a la parte buena? -pregunto ahora Lizeth.

-Al principió todo iría bien,pero por propia naturaleza,tendría el mismo final que si se desequilibrara demasiado a la maldad,como en este caso.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si se desequilibrase demasiado a la maldad,ósea,que fuera demasiado tarde? -pregunto Dillian curiosa.

-Los desastres naturales se volverían muchísimo más frecuentes en todos los lugares,como si fuera todos los días y el desastre natural sería mucho más letal que el del día anterio,así hasta que se destruya el mundo-dijo Kim terminando de explicar.

-Y una pregunta más,aunque no se sí parecerá tonta pero ¿Quién seria el primero en morir de los espíritus? -pregunto Janna sintiéndose un poco tonta.

-No te preocupes,tu pregunta no es tonta-dijo Kim,y luego suspiro-Bueno,si se echara todo a perder,serían los Karmas los que moririan primero.

- ¿Espera,que? -pregunto Blake sorprendido.

-Los Karmas seríamos los primeros en morir,ya que somos nosotros los que protegemos la balanza,es...como un castigo por no haber cumplido con nuestro deber-explico ahora Ana.

- ¿Pandora hizo eso? -pregunto Delsin enfadado.

-No hizo nada,ella lo sabe y lo siente,intenta que no sea así pero es el destino,no podemos hacer nada,sólo evitar que no sea el fin del mundo y que todos los humanos y espíritus esten ha salvo-explico Saúl serio.

- ¿Pero no os importa morir? Quiero decir ¿Que no os asustaríais un poco por lo menos? -pregunto Dillian curiosa.

-Algo muy típico de los Karmas es no tener miedo a la muerte-dijo Kim feliz por ello-pero escucha,cualquiera puede no temerle a la muerte,si sabes que hay algo detrás de ella,se te quita el miedo,puf.

Entonces se oyó un golpe en la mesa y los presentes miraron al dueño de ese golpe,Pitch.

-Demonios...sabía que teníamos que haberlo quemado-se quejo Pitch arrepintiendose de lo que hicieron él y Kim al intentar deshacerse del viejo.

-Si lo se,tuvimos que haberle quemado en vez de haberle clavado una estaca en el corazón-dijo Kim dándole la razón a Pitch.

-Perdona querida,pero era una espada y tu plan no funciono,como ya ves.

-Perdona guapo,la mayor parte del plan se te ocurrio a ti,lo que significa que fue TU idea.

-Vaaaale,si fue mi idea,además ¿¡Quién no se iba a morir con una espada!?

-Un viejo totalmente inmortal que le tiene miedo al agua,a los espejos y al fuego ¿Te digo su nombre o ya lo sabes?

-No quiero recordarlo y una cosa más,perdona por el vocabulario Azulina...

-Los menores de 13 años que se tapen los oídos.

En ese momento,Raquel y Saúl se taparon los oídos.

- ¡Hijo de perra!¡Maldigo a la hija de adfadfadf que lo tuvo que traer al jodido mundo de los adfadfadf! -empezó a gritar Pitch descargando la ira contenida.

- ¿Has terminado? -pregunto Kim con los brazos cruzados.

-Si,si,he terminado,espera... ¡Pedazo de gilipollas,deja de tocar los adfadfadf! Vale,ya he terminado.

-Lo he oído-dijo Raquel destapandose los oídos al igual que Saúl.

-Yo también-dijo Saúl inocentemente.

-Eeeh...os habéis confundido...yo no digo groserías...-dijo Pitch con una sonrisa inocente.

-Que no dice...-dijo Kim con sarcasmo.

Entoces Pitch,por debajo de la mesa,pisó a Kim.

-¡Ay!¡Hijo de...! -se quejó Kim.

-No digo griserias,he dicho-dijo Pitch haciendose el inocente con una sonrisa burlona.

Y Kim,como venganza,pisó a Pitch por debajo de la mesa,pero le pisó fuertemente.

-¡Arg!¡Tu...!¡Ay!¿¡Es que tienes los pies de acero o que!?-dijo Pitch dolorido-Porque que pises así no es normal.

-Pisó como yo sé-dijo Kim orgullosa con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ay,te quiero-dijo Pitch con sarcasmo.

-Yo tambien te quiero-dijo Kim con sarcasmo.

Sandy rodo los ojos,como si estuviera diciendo "Menudos..."

-Hablando de vosotros ¿Ya os conociais? -pregunto Blake curioso.

-Si,nos conocimos en una guerra-dijo Pitch recordándolo.

- ¿En qué guerra? -pregunto Lizbeth interesada.

- Alemania contra Grecia -dijo Kim normalmente.

Sandy con su arena,hizo un signo de interrogación.

- ¿Qué?¿Cuándo paso eso? -pregunto Dillian.

-Es la primera guerra que quedo empate,siempre ha sido un secreto,bueno hasta ahora que os lo estamos contando-explico Pitch.

- ¿Somos los primeros en saberlo? -pregunto Blake sorprendido.

-Sip-contesto Kim felizmente.

- ¿Nos lo contais? -pregunto ilusionada Janna.

Sandy asintio la cabeza,también lo quería escuchar.

-Si,venga cuentanos-dijo Lizeth curiosa.

-Bueno...-dijeron Kim y Pitch al mismo tiempo.

**Flashback**

_En la guerra..._

_Kim ya estaba dentro de la guerra,con la armadura y el yelmo bien puesto,tapando todo,incluso el rostro,pero podia ver caso era que parte de su plan de librarse del viejales,que era meterse en la guerra Grecia contra Alemania,el siguiente paso seria convencer a un griego de esta guerra para que le ayude en su misión,pero eso va a ser dificil,tener que convencer al enemigo para que le ayude,y el ultimo paso,sería deshacerse de Wenceslao,ya era hora ¿Por qué quería ir a Grecia? Porqué Wenceslao dijo antes de irse que se iría a Grecia...bueno no lo dijo exactamente...en realidad Kim le estuvo espiando,bueno,el caso es que iba ir allí por un tiempo,y esta guerra era su ,mientras movía la espada con fiereza venciendo a todo enemigo,o en este caso griego,que le enfrentará.Como si el destino se lo pusiera más fácil,se tropezó de espaldas con alguien y cuando se dio la vuelta vio un griego,alto,de pelo negro echado hacia atrás,piel blanca y ojos amarillos,le estaba apuntando con la espada._

_- ¿Vas a alguna parte? -dijo aquel griego dispuesto a golpearle._

_-Dejame pensar... ¡A sí!¡Iba a por ti! -dijo Kim lanzándosela contra el griego empezando una batalla._

_Era bueno,había que admitirlo,el peli-negro sabía manejar el arma,a lo mejor le perdonaria la vida y le pediría que le ayudara...y si rechaza la propuesta de vivir a cambio de ayudar...entonces le cortaría la cabeza de un por favor,hasta un tonto aceptaría la propuesta._

_-Oye,se que no es una pregunta adecuada para... ¡Wo! -dijo el griego esquivando la espada de Kim-Este momento pero..._

_- ¿Pero qué? Dimelo rapido o despídete de tu cabeza-dijo Kim esquivando la espada del el griego._

_En ese momento chocaron las espadas de ambos,haciendo una cruz y el griego aprovecho el momento._

_- ¿Eres mujer? -pregunto el griego extrañado._

_"La he liado" pensó Kim con fastidio._

_El griego no hizo ningun movimiento,sólo se le quedo mirando extrañadamente esperando la respuesta._

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -pregunto Kim con un nudo en la garganta._

_-Bueno...tienes la voz muy... ¿Femenina?._

_-Bueno yo...-dijo Kim rendida-Si lo soy pero..._

_- ¿¡Qué!? -dijo el griego sorprendido soltando la espada dejando que se cayera al suelo- ¿¡Acaso sabes que las mujeres no pueden ir a las guerras!?_

_-Si lo se,pero..._

_- ¿¡Cuántos años tienes!?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿¡Cuántos!?_

_- 16 años,pero..._

_- ¡Por los dioses!_

_Entonces el griego cogió a Kim del brazo y se la llebo detras de una gran roca al lado._

_- ¿¡Qué estas...?!¡Hey! -dijo Kim sordo descubierta por el griego que le quito el yelmo de un estirón,dejando ver su melena peliroja y sus ojos azules._

_- ¡Ay,ay,ay,ay!¡Eres mujer!¡Y adolescente a la vez! -dijo el griego de los nervios._

_-Oye tranquilo..._

_- ¡Te van a estrangular!¡Los adolescentes y niños no pueden estar en la guerra,ya sea hombre o mujer!_

_-He dicho que..._

_- ¡Por los dioses!¿¡Qué voy a hacer!?_

_- ¡Que te calles maldito griego! -dijo Kim pegandole una bofetada en la mejilla al griego._

_-Dos cosas,la primera,me llamo Kozmitis Pitchiner Black,y segundo... ¡Ay como escuece!_

_-Vale ahora...espera ¿Kozmitis?¿Es qué los caballos te pegan muchas coces o qué?¿Y Pitchiner?¿Es qué te gustan los pinchitos de carne?¿O de verduras?_

_-Muy graciosa...y de paso ¿Cómo te llamas tu?_

_-Kimaria Overcome Steal,un placer._

_- ¿Kimaria?_

_-Ja,a mi madre le gustaba mezclar nombres._

_- ¿Como que "le gustaba"?¿No se habrá...?_

_- ¿Muerto? Si,un viejo la a asesinado,al igual que con toda mi familia,sólo quedamos yo,mi hermana,mi primo y mi prima._

_-Vaya,lo siento mucho,yo..._

_-Nah,no te preocupes estoy bien,pero estaré mejor en cuanto me vengue._

_- ¿Sabes dónde esta?_

_-Si,en Grecia,y por eso necesito que me ayudes a desplazarme por Grecia,por cierto ¿Dónde vives?_

_-Atenas._

_-Perfecto,justo al sitio a donde tengo que ir._

_-Pues entonces cuenta conmigo...Manzana._

_-Gracias...Pinchitos._

**Fin del Flashback**

-Con que...desde ahí empezó todo...-dijo Bunny interesado.

-Exacto Liebre-dijo Pitch con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Y dale con la Liebre!¡Soy un conejo! -contesto Bunny maldiciendo a Pitch-Si llega a ser el fin del mundo,espero que seas tu el segundo en morir.

- ¿Quién lo dice? -pregunto Pitch sin importancia.

-Lo digo yo.

-Tu no me das ordenes.

- ¿Queréis perder audición? -dijo Kim hasta la cabeza de esto y levantándose de golpe.

- ¡No! -dijeron Pitch y Bunny con miedo...bueno no exactamente para Pitch.

-Pues callaros-dijo Kim sentandose de nuevo-Ana,vuelve a tu sitio y deja de ponerle a B.J en la cara el trozo de carne.

-Valeeee-dijo Ana fastidiada,volviendo a su sitio con el trozo de carne.

- ¿Es que eres vegetariano? -pregunto Delsin.

-Si,y me encanta-dijo B.J sonriente.

* * *

En la habitación de invitados...

Después de varias charlas,llegar al postre,terminar de cenar y recoger la mesa,Kim le dijo a los cuatro muchchos que se fueran a sus habitaciones y después Kim guio a los demás a una habitació habitación tenía ocho camas matrimoniales alineadas una en frente de otra,con las mantas plateadas y las sábanas blancas,tenia un ventanal con las cortinas de color rojo y una alfombra verde que ocupaba casi toda la habitación.

-Espero que durmais bien,Blaky ¿Quieres ir a dormir conmigo? -pregunto Kim timidamente.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? -dijo Blake aceptando-Hasta mañana chicos.

-Hasta mañana-dijeron los demás.

-Antes de irnos a dormir tengo que ir a ver a Saúl-se oyó decir a Kim antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Pero que cómodo! -dijo Bunny sentado en el borde de una de las camas.

-A ver...-dijo Delsin tirándosela en una de las camas- ¡Voula!

-Ay...debería de quedarme más a menudo-dijo Pitch acostado en una de las camas con los ojos cerrados relajado.

Sandy se sento en una,se acostó y se acurruco en la almohada.

-Parece que a Sandy le gusta-dijo Dillian mirando a Sandy.

- ¿No vas a darnos pesadillas Pitch? -pregunto Lizbeth con los brazos cruzados.

-Estoy de buen humor así que...os salváis hoy-dijo Pitch tranquilamente,y abrió un ojo-He dicho hoy solo,no os hagais ilusiones.

-Puñetas...y yo que ya había pensado en mi vida sin pesadillas-dijo Janna.

-Entonces serás mi primera víctima-dijo Pitch cerrando el ojo y sonriendo.

- ¡Oye tu!

-Las damas primero.

- ¡Pitch!

-Lo siento,estoy durmiendo.

- ¡Pitch,si estuvieras durmiendo no me habrías contestado!

-Soy sonambulo.

-Sera hijo de...-y entonces Janna se giró hacia la almohada,la cogio,se acercó a la cama en la que estaba acostado Pitch,y le dio con la almohada.

- ¡Oye! -Pitch hizo lo mismo,cogio una almohada y golpeo con ella a Janna

- ¡Guerrá! -grito Lizeth ilusionada.

Desde ahi empezó una pequeña guerra de terminaron hablaron un poco y después,cansados todos,empezaron a dormir con ayuda de ,se despertó a media noche,y parecía que le costaba dormirse,cerraba los ojos,pero los párpados impedían que ,Pitch al ver a Ana,sentía algo,algo...raro,como cuando se acercaba a ella notaba algo,algun podía parar de pensar en ella,por ese motivo no podía dormir,sus pensamientos estaban deamsiado llenos de ella,no paraba de pensar en su sonrisa,la melena sacudió la cabeza sacandose de sus pensamientos y decidió dar un pequeño paseo por los pasillos por si así le entraba el sueño.

* * *

En los pasillos...

Llevaba un rato caminando y caminando,y no se cansaba,seguia pensando en la cabeza de nuevo,debía olvidarse de ella ¿Qué le estaba pasando?¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento?¿Amor? Imposible,él era el Coco,Pitch Balck ¡No puede enamorarse! De nuevo sacudio la cabeza,intentando probar otro metodo,decidió salir a un balcón que había en uno de los pasillos,estuvo allí para que le diera el aire fresco de la noche,hasta que oyó unos pasos detras suyo.

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? -pregunto Ana poniéndose en su lado.

-No puedo dormir,así que he decidido tomar el aire fresco-contesto Pitch girando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos grises de Ana,ay,sus ojos,Pitch para evitar el sonrojo,giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar al horizonte.

-Y...he oído que sueles estar solo ¿Por qué?

-No me gusta la compañía-y de repente Pitch abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho ¡Había dicho que se fuera!

-Aw,bueno,pues me voy para no molestarte...-dijo Ana dándose la vuelta y parecia que lo había dicho con... ¿Tristeza?¿Decepcion?

- ¡No espera! -grito Pitch dándose la vuelta rápidamente y agarrando la muñeca de Ana,y esta le miro extrañada...genial ¿Ahora qué? -Yo...yo...lo-lo siento no quiero que te vayas,bueno no me gusta la compañia pero si me gusta la tuya,no digo que me gustes...¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo!?

Volvio a mirar a Ana,que aún seguia agarranda de la muñeca,esta le miraba muy extrañada.

"Genial,la estoy asustando"penso Pitch.

-Em...¿Vale? -dijo Ana liberandose del agarre de Pitch y alejándose-Bueno...hasta mañana.

-Jeje,has-hasta mañana-dijo Pitch sonriente y cuando se fue Ana-Te amo...¿¡Pero que he dicho!?¡Aaah!

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui,recordar que la historia está pasando en el 2001 y no intentar buscar en internet la guerra entre Alemania contra Grecia,me la he inventado,y recordar también que Kim tiene ahora 17 años ¿Okey?¡Okey!¡Que tengáis una buen día/tarde/noche!¡Haata lueguito!**


	6. Chapter 6: La maldición

**Holita a todos ¿Cómo va la vida,eh? Una cosa que seguro que estabatís deseando saber como era,eses personaje que voy a explicar ahora es el querido malo de la historia ¡Wenceslao Dark Witch! Si,así es su apellido:**

**Wenceslao Dark Witch:**

**-Personalidad: Misterioso,manipulador,desagrado a los niños,orgulloso,mentiroso,caprichoso,oculto,rapido.**

**-Apariencia: Piel blanca,ojos carmesí,pelo rizado de color gris oscuro,largo hasta por encima de los hombros,barba corta con bigote,un anillo en su mano derecha con un rubi,capa larga negra con capucha,camisa beige de botones,abrigo con cola color negro con los botones dorados,unos pantalones marrones oscuro,unas botas que llegan hasta por de bajo de las rodillas color negro,una barita mágica con la punta dorada que puede transformarse en bastón,Wenceslao parece tener unos 32 años,pero si se le quita su fuente de poder,que es donde se guarda las almas jóvenes que a quitado para mantenerse joven,se vuelve un viejo de,como mucho 104 años,y de inmortalidad tiene 779.479 años.**

**Muy bien aquí lo tenéis,ahora a leer.**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En el templo...

Ya era de dí ya se habían despertado,todos menos uno,en la habitación de invitados,donde se encontraban los hermanos Element (Blake,Dillian,Lizbeth,Lizeth),los dos guardianes de la infancia (Bunny,Sandy) los dos espíritus malignos (Delsin y Pitch) y el espíritu de la tormenta o lluvia (Janna).En la habitación,fueron las chicas las que se despertaron primero,después de un rato,los dormilones de los chicos se despertaron gracias a las charlas de las chicas,todos estaban despiertos excepto uno...no era Sandy...era Pitch.Él se había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en "alguien",y había conseguido dormirse gracias a le despertó a Sandy,y le pidió que le ayudara a dormir,lo cual,Sandy se sorprendió ¿El Coco pidiéndole que le ayudé a dormir?¿De dónde de había salido este? Bueno,aunque le extrañara mucho,amablemente,asintió con la cabeza y le durmió.En ese momento Kim entra en la habitación con Blake.  
- ¡Buenos días! -saludo Blake.

- ¿Habéis dormido bien? -pregunto Kim.

-De maravilla-contesto Janna.

-Si,tiene razón,hemos dormido como angelitos-dijo Dillian.

-Y hablando de dormir...-dijo Bunny girando la cabeza para ver a Pitch aún durmiendo.

- ¿Y este qué sigue durmiendo? -pregunto Kim,recordando en la antigua Grecia,que despertó a Pitch tirándole de la cama de un grito,posiblemente lo vuelva ha hacer.

Sandy,dándole una respuesta a Kim,haciendo la luna en lo alto,la figura de Pitch levantado,y un reloj.

- ¿Es que no podía dormir? -pregunto Blake extrañado.

Sandy asintió con la cabeza,como si dijera "Si,eso parece".

-Si,Ana me ha dicho que vio anoche a Pitch y que estaba muy raro cuando se iba a ir-dijo Kim,parándose a pensar.

-Uuuuuh-canturreo Lizeth-Ah alguien le ha flechado Cupido.

-Bueno,vamos a despertar a la bella durmiente-dijo Kim acercándose a la cama de Pitch con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Kim... ¿Qué estas pensando? -pregunto Lizbeth,viendo las intenciones de Kim.

-Tranquila,le voy a despertar "sutilmente" -dijo Kim con una sonrisa.

-Creo que en tu idioma es todo lo contrario muñeca-dijo Delsin coqueto,pero Kim lo ignoró y Blake le envió una mirada asesina.

Kim,una vez al lado de la cama de Pitch,se agachó se acercó a su oido...y se acabo la calma.

- ¡DESPIERTA MALDITO PEREZOSO! -grito Kim a todo pulmón,y a la vez haciendo ese grito letal suyo.

- ¡AAAAAHHH! -grito Pitch cayéndose de la cama,y luego se levando del suelo con rapidez- ¡Estoy despierto,estoy despierto!

- ¿Pitch,tu entiendes la diferencia entre día y noche? No se,pregunto-dijo Blake casi riéndose de la cara que tenía Pitch,y la risa de Blake se contagio al ver que el pelo de Pitch estaba echado hacia delante,como si tuviera una cresta de un rockero.  
- ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué da tanta gracia?-pregunto Pitch extrañado.

-El jajaja lo tienes Jajajajajaj como si fuera jajajaja una cresta jajaja-dijo Janna entre risas.

- ¿Qué yo qué? -pregunto Pitch sin entenderlo,y para comprobar que no mentían,puso su mano en su cabeza,al ver que era verdad,rápidamente se lo echo hacia atrás- ¿Qué cresta?

-Jeje bueno ¿Vamos a desayunar? -pregunto Kim terminando de reirse.

-Porrrrr supuesto-dijo Bunny levantándose de la cama.

* * *

En el comedor...

Una vez que llegaron,el desayuno estaba servido: había dos jarras de zumo de naranja,un bizcocho de chocolate y unas tostadas,y separado,estaba la mantequilla,la mermelada de fresa, todos asiento,se sirvieron.

- ¿Kim? -le llamo Janna.

- ¿Si? -respondió Kim amablemente.

- ¿Dónde esta B.J? -pregunto Janna.

- ¿Y Raquel? -pregunto Lizeth dándose cuenta de que no estaba.

- ¿Y Saúl? -pregunto Lizbeth.

- ¿Y Ana? -pregunto Pitch... ¿Preocupado?¿Interesado?

Todos miraron a Pitch con una sonrisa picara,y Pitch empezo a sentirse incomodo con tantas miradas en él.

- ¿Qué? Oye,va bien la mañana ¿Eh? No me estoy enterando de nada-dijo Pitch incomodo.

-Eso pasa por no acostarse pronto...-dijo Kim.

-Perdona querida pero...-dijo Pitch para explicarlo,pero Kim le interrumpió.

-Si Pitch te perdono,no tienes que decir nada,ya sabemos que te gusta Ana.

- ¿Q-qué? E-eso es m-mentira-dijo Pitch poniéndose colorado.

-Entonces no te estarías poniendo rojo como un tomate ¿No crees? -dijo Bunny uniendose.

-De verdad,como os gusta molestarme-dijo Pitch.

-Si,y es raro que no hagas nada-dijo Lizeth extrañada.

-Eso es porque lo estoy planeando,querida.

-Pues ya tardas-dijo Kim.

-Sobre la pregunta de antes...-dijo Dillian recordando el tema.

- ¿Qué?¡Ah si! No os preocupéis están en la habitación de B.J-explico Kim tomando un trago de zumo.

- ¿Los cuatro? -pregunto Delsin.

-Los cuatro-afirmo Blake.

- ¿Y qué hacen ahí? -pregunto Lizbeth extrañada.

-Según Kim,ahí es donde juegan a ser cantarines-explico ahora Blake.

-Luego si queréis vamos a verlos-dijo Kim dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Vale-dijeron los demás.

-Perdona Kim,pero siempre me he preguntado una cosa-dijo Delsin,depertando los celos de Blake.

- ¿Y...qué pasa? -pregunto Kim.

- ¿Los espíritus están divididos en categorias?¿O de más fuerte al debil?¿O estoy preguntando tonterías?

-No te preocupes,es verdad,hay tres categorías.

- ¿Cuales? -pregunto Lizbeth interesada.

-Estan los mitológicos,que son en los que nadie cree aún,sólo se dicen frases de ellos,como por ejemplo,te pica la curiosidad;los legendarios,que son los que todo el mundo conoce y cree hasta cierta edad,y por supuesto,también se habla de ellos;y por último están los titanes,estos son los que son conocidos por todo el mundo desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte,son conocidos por historias,legendas o religiones,y son los que controlan las caracteristicas de la Tierra,como por ejemplo la naturaleza,tiempo,suerte...-explico Kim.

-Espera,espera,a mi me han dicho que los titanes no son de fiar y que destruyen-dijo Pitch lo que le contaron de niño.

-Pues...amigo mío...ya conoces a algunos-dijo Kim alegre.

- ¿A si?¿Quienes? -pregunto Pitch extrañado.

-Vamos a ver por donde empiezo ¡A si! Tu hija,por ejemplo,Kronos,Dios,...

-Wo,Wo,Wo ¿Mi hija?¿Dios?¿Kronos?

-Claro,espera que no he terminado,nosotros los Karmas,...

- ¿Espera,tu,Raquel,Ana y Saúl,sois titanes? -pregunto Blake sorprendido.

-Claro,cariño,y además tu también lo eres-contesto Kim.

- ¿Qué yo qué? -pregunto Blake aún más sorprendido.

-Al ser mi novio te haces medio titán,y si nos llegáramos a casar te harías completamente titán.

-Por los siete mares...

-Y no sólo tu,también lo son Lizbeth,Lizeth,Dillian.

- ¿¡De verdad!? -dijo Dillian emocionada.

-Aja,sólo que tu eres medio titán,porque ya hay una madre naturaleza,cuando ella fallezca,si es que pasa alguna vez,tu ocuparás su lugar y te harás una titán completamente;Lizbeth,Lizeth,vosotras sois también medio titanes,al controlar parte de la naturaleza,ósea las estaciones,os convertis en medio titanes-explico Kim como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Flipante-dijo Lizeth impresionada.

- ¿Qué soy yo? -pregunto Janna curiosa.

-Tu...a lo mejor mitologica y legendaria,en algunos paises se ha hablado de el espiritu de la lluvia,y yo he oído la frase de "si te portas mal,Camarrus viene,y te lleve encima" -dijo Kim.

- ¿Y yo que sería? -pregunto Bunny interesado.

Sandy se señalo a sí mismo e hizo un signo de interrogació.

-Vosotros dos sois sois legendarios y Pitch...-contesto Kim girando la cabeza para mirar a Pitch.

-Ay dioses,no me lo digas...-dijo Pitch tapandodese los oídos.

-Es mitologico...

- ¡Lo sabía!

-...y legendario.

-No hace falta que... ¿Espera qué?

-Eres mitológico y legendario,porque aun hay algunas personas que creen en ti,y además,te usan en canciones y en frases.

-Aaaahh...claroooo... ¡Eso ya lo sabía yo!

- ¿De verdad? -pregunto Kim fingiendo que no lo sabía.

-Em...no-contesto Pitch rendido.

-Y yo sería mitológico,supongo-dijo Delsin apenado.

-Si,lo siento-contesto Kim.

-Nah,no te preocupes muñeca-dijo Delsin guiñandole el ojo a Kim,pero esta le ignoró,y provoco más celos en Blake,entoces se fijó en el lado derecho de cuello de Kim,y entrecerró los ojos ¿Y ese circulo pequeño que tenía?¿Es un circulo blanco y negro?¿Lo que tenía era un tatuaje? Fuera lo que fuera decidio preguntar- ¿Oye Kimy?

- ¿Qué pasa Mujeriego? -pregunto Blake de mala gana mandandole una mirada asesina.

- ¿Te llamas Kim,Pececito? -pregunto Delsin con molestia.

- ¿Qué quieres Delsin? -pregunto Kim interviniendo para evitar peleas.

-Tienes algo en el cuello-contesto Delsin.

-Was? -pregunto Kim en alemán,y lo siguiente lo pregunto asustada- ¿No será una araña,verdad?

Sandy,miro fijamente al lado derecho del cuello de Kim,y negó con la cabeza.

-No,no,no tranquila,es que llevas un círculo...

-Aaah,esooo,nah,sólo es una marca de nacimiento.

- Pues,parece un tatuaje.

-Si quieres llamarlo tatuaje...

- ¿Y los demás también tienen "un tatuaje"? -pregunto Dillian haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Si también llevan marcas de nacimiento,como por ejemplo Raquel,ella tiene un trebol de cuatro hojas en la muñeca de la mano izquierda-contesto Kim.

- ¿Y Ana y Saúl? -pregunto Janna curiosa.

-También tienen una,Ana tiene un gato en la espalda,que no le cubre toda la espalda,y Saúl tiene un 3 en el tobillo del pie derecho-explico Kim.

-Aaah,vaayaaa-dijo Pitch cruzandose de brazos.

* * *

En la puerta de la habitación de B.J...

Una vez que terminaron el estupendo desayuno,como prometio Kim,los acompaño a la puerta de la habitacion de B. de la habitacion se oían a los todos cantando,entonces Kim abrio la puerta se encontró a los tres mayores con cepillos,que fingían ser microfonos y al más pequeño haciendo de pú habitación de B.J tenía una cama matrimonial da mantas moradas y sábanas blancas pegada a la pared derecha,un escritorio pegado a la ventana,y encima de esta unas libretas en las que B.J solía escribir sus canciones o como él las llama "creaciones",un armario al lado de la puerta y dos estanterias llenas de libros,aunque más o menos,había más discos que libros.

(B.J)

I'm the monster down your bed,

and you're my...

(Raquel y Ana)

Creepy,creepy lady

Creepy,creepy lady...

(Ana)

We used...to talk

mum shouldn't know...

(Raquel)

You're my very best friend...

Es ese momento se dan cuenta de que los demás,les esta ,al ver como cantaba B.J se le escapó algunas risitas y se sonrojó un empezó a aplaudir silenciosamente...normal.

-Tengo que decir...que me siendo alabado-dijo Pitch sonriente.

-Fue idea suya-dijo B.J señalando a Ana.

- ¿Y? Mola-dijo Ana orgullosa.

-Cuidado,a Raven se le sube el orgullo a la cabeza-dijo Saúl bromista.

-Te he oído Niño-dijo Ana,dándose la vuelta para mirar a Saúl,que sonreía ampliamente-Das miedo,pero para mi no.

- ¿Doy miedo por sonreir?

-Das miedo por sonreír más que la Monalisa.

-Bueeeeno,evitando las peleas,destrucciones y pérdidas de cabeza ¿Vamos a la sala de reuniones? -dijo Kim dandose la vuelta para irse.

-Vale-afirmo Raquel siguiendo a su hermana mayor.

-Ya la habeis oído ¡A la sala de reuniones,o si no lo pagaréis caro,me daréis vuestra vida aunque sea lo último que haga,os arrepentireis de haber nacido! -dijo Ana imitando la Kim.

-Tu te vas a arrepentir como no vengas ahora mismo Ana Karma Oscuro-se oyó a Kim decir desde el pasillo.

-Oky,ya voy coronel Kimaria Karma Brillante Oscuro-dijo Ana saliendo de la habitación- ¿Por cierto no te cansa decir tu nombre? Es demasiado largo...

-Como siempre digo...flojera.

* * *

En la sala de reuniones...

Cuando llegaron,todos se sentaron sin esperar a que hablase se oyó un silbido,proveniente de Bunny.

-Que chulada,este templo me impresiona-dijo Bunny- ¿Tu qué dices compañero?

Sandy,como respuesta afirmativa,levanto ambos pulgares.

-Si,tu lo has dicho-dijo Bunny tomando asiento.

- ¿Yyyy que hacemos aquí? -pregunto Pitch sentado al lado de Ana.

-Vamos a ver el mini globo terraqueo y ver lo que dice Pandora-contesto Kim,poniendo su mano encima de la placa de oro redonda,que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

- ¿De verdad,vamos a hablar con Pandora? -dijo Lizbeth ilusionada,y ella pensando que solo era un mito...y no era la única que pensaba eso.

-Wo,no me lo puedo creer,vamos a hablar con la misma tía que trajo las desgracias al mundo-dijo Pitch,y se quedo pensando,y dijo con sarcasmo-Genial.

-Mira quien habla,el que trae miedo-dijo Lizeth cruzando los brazos.

-Cállate Flamita-dijo Pitch a la defensiva.

- ¿Y si no te callas tu primero,eh? -pregunto Lizeth levantandose.

-Chicos,basta y Fire-dijo Kim mirando a Lizeth-Siéntate,por favor.

Y Lizeth se ,al quitar la mano,apareció un holograma azul del mundo,habían luces negras,amarillas y grises.

-Hey,es como el globo terráqueo de Norte,sólo que el suyo es enorme y...-dijo Bunny metiendo la mano en el holograma-...Y no es un holograma

-Benny,manos,fuera,ahora-dijo Ana mirando a Bunny advirtiéndole.

-Vale pero...-dijo Bunny sacando la mano-Es Bunny,no Benny.

-Okey,BUUUNNY-dijo Ana elevando la voz en su nombre.

- ¿Que son las luces,son las personas? -pregunto Janna mirando el globo.

-Son las personas,las amarillas son las personas bondadosas y las negras,son las personas malvadas y las grises son las neutras,las que no son ni malas no buenas-explico Kim,mirando al globo fijamente para asegurarse que no pasaba nada-Vale,de momen-

Entonces vio que se hacía una raya roja,en Canada, hay problemas,de seguro que si,,rápidamente quitó el holograma del globo y puso su mano encima del arbolito extraño,los demás (Ana,Raquel y Saúl) al ver a Kim así,rápidamente comprendieron,así que cada uno puso su mano encima de su símbolo y los bordes Blancos empezaron a brillar.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Blake preocupado.

-Hay problemas,estamos avisando a Pandora-dijo Saúl serio.

Entre todos se enviaron miradas preocupadas,fuera lo que fuera,no era ese instante,aparecio Pandora,y Pitch se quedo con la boca abierta y Ana miro con...¿Celos?

-Menuda mañana más movidita-dijo Pitch pasandose la mano por la cara.

-Ya veo que estas teniendo el día bueno ¿No es asi Kozmitis Pitchiner Black? -dijo Pandora formal,con las manos detras suyo.

- ¿Me conoces? -pregunto Pitch extrañado.

- ¿Le conoces? -preguntaron los demás.

-Si al igual que a vosotros,Lizbeth Snow,Lizeth Fire,Blake Water y Dillian Earth o lo que es vuestro apellido humano,López Torres.  
Los hermanos Element se quedaron boquiabiertos ¡Pero si esa mujer no la habían visto nunca!

-Pandora,hay problemas en Canadá,Alberta,ese es...-dijo Raquel preocupada.

-Si,querida,es él,Wenceslao-dijo Pandora con desagrado al pronunciar el nombre del enemigo.

- ¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder! -grito Kim lavantandose de golpe de la silla.

-Espera Kimaria,antes de iris,debéis saber que es más fuerte,debéis de tener cuidado,todos debéis de tener cuidado-suspiro-Buena suerte,jovenes Karmas y guerreros.

Acto seguido,desaparecio en un resplandor.

-Bueno...en marcha-dijo Blake levantándose dando ánimos.

* * *

De camino...

Salieron por el mismo sitio que entraron,por el "túnelacuaticomolóngraciasalquelo hallacreado",así es como lo llama hizo un caballo de luz,que le enseño a hacer Kim,para B.J,ya que el le gustaba mucho volar,aunque el no pudiera ,decidió ir corriendo,Janna,decidió ir volando,al igual que Lizbeth,Lizeth,Kim,Blake,Dillian,Raquel,Delsin y Sandy,y Pitch también hizo un caballo de pesadillas.

-Em... ¿Ana? -le llamo Pitch a Ana... ¿Tímidamente?

- ¿Si? -dijo Ana,girandose para ver a Pitch.

-Eh...yo...q-quería s-saber s-si tu...tu...quieres m-montarte conmigo,en el c-caballo,claro,jeje,como no,jeje-dijo Pitch nervioso,y vio otra vez,a Ana extrañada,genial,la estaba asustando de nuevo.

"Enhorabuena,vas a conseguir los Oscars por asustar a la persona que te gusta,espera ¿Estoy hablando solo? Estoy hablando solo,y otra vez,y otra,y otra,sólo espero que no este hablando en voz alta ¿Estoy hablando en voz alta?" iba pensando Pitch.

- ¿Pitch? -pregunto Ana...¿Preocupada?

- ¿Q-qué? -pregunto Pitch saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estas bien?

-S-si,perfectamente...bien...¿Entonces qué me dices?¿Montas?

-Mm...vale-entonces Ana se subió al caballo pesadilla,detrás de Pitch,y Ana rodeo con sus brazos a Pitch desde atrás de la espalda para evitar que se cayese- ¿Vamos?

-Claro-afirmo Pitch.

-Pitch-le llamo Lizbeth.

- ¿Qué? -pregunto el llamado.

-Si quieres ligartela,pídele permiso a Kim-bromeo Lizbeth susurrando.

- ¡Venga ya!¿¡Queréis dejarme en paz por un millon de años!?

-Vale no me pegues-bromeo ahora Raquel.

-Por los dioses...-dijo Pitch

Comenzaron el viaje,primero pasarian por Francia,Parí ,mientras volaba no paraba de hacer piruetas,hacia tiempo que no volaba,que no sentía el viento en la cara.

- ¿Qué tal Kimy? Mola ¿Eh? -dijo Raquel volando baca arriba mirando a su hermana mayor.

- ¿Que si mola? Es lo siguiente ¿Y tu que tal Rubia? -pregunto a Kim mirando a su hermanita.

- Muy bien,Danke-agradeció Raquel en alemán,entonces vio que Kim iba a decir algo hasta que que Raquel hablo-Ya se,ya se,Raquel vuela recto,vale.

Acto seguido,Raquel volvió a pe eres boca voló cerca de Blake y le tapó los ojos cariñosamente

-Hallo-saludo con cariño Kim.

-Hola Sirenita-saludo Blake coqueto.

Kim destapo los ojos de Blake,dio unas vueltas alrededor suyo,se puso de bajó de Blake,puso sus manos en las mejillas y le beso,se separó y de golpe tomó más velocidad.

- ¿Algún comentario Mujeriego? -pregunto Blake orgulloso a Delsin.

-No,creo que no-dijo Delsin con desagrado.

-Pues entonces...mejor-dijo Blake sonriendo,esperaba que se hubiera quedado claros a Delsin que Kim era SU novia no la de ÉL.

- ¡Qué pasada! -se oyó gritar a Lizeth.

- ¡Estamos en Paris! -grito Dilllian entusiasmada.

- ¡Y esa es la Torre Iffel! -grito Lizbeth emocionada.

-Una vez yo subí a la cima-dijo B.J recordándolo con alegría-Alguna vez podríamos ir ¿No crees Janna?

-Clarisimo como el agua ¿Por que no? -dijo Janna con alegría.

B.J volvió a mirar al frente,daba gracias a Dios por tener pelaje,estaba jurando que se estaba poniendo ,al ver la reacción de B.J,se le escaparon algunas tanto Pitch y Ana...

- ¿No es asombroso? -pregunto Ana mirando la Torre Iffel.

-Si...si lo es-dijo Pitch mirando a la Torre.

Entoces Pitch notó la cabeza de Ana apoyada en su espalda,y cuando giro la cabeza,ahí estaba,Ana,apoyada en su espalda,relajada,sonriendo y mirando el és de un rato,cruzando el mar y tooolodo,eso pasaban por Estados Unidos,por alguna parte.Y eso que vieron a un grupo de niños en un parque.

-Hallo! -grito Raquel volando por al lado de los niños.

- ¡Buen día! -grito Dillian.

- ¡Hasta pronto! -grito Lizbeth.

- ¡Feliz Pascua! -grito Bunny.

- ¡Buen verano! -grito Lizeth.

- ¡Coger un paraguas! -grito Janna.

- ¡Escuchar la vida! -grito B.J.

- ¡Buenas no-noches! -grito Pitch.

- ¡Cuidado con el viernes 13! -grito Ana.

- ¡Coger el numero 3! -grito Saúl.

- ¡Ir a la playa! -grito Blake.

- ¡Divertíos! -grito Kim.

- ¡Ir a París algún día! -grito Delsin.

Y Sandy vez que se alejaron,los críos se quedaron boquiabiertos y uno que tenia un helado de chocolate,de lo sorprendido que estaba,se le cayo el helado.

* * *

En Canadá,Alberta...

Después de un movidito viaje,largo y...otra cosa que no se me ocurre,ya habían llegado... ¡ALELUYA! Ejem...siguiendo con la historia...cuando llegaron,empezaron todos a caminar para ver donde había que atacar,ahora mismo,no sabían donde estaban,pero estaban en un bosque,con grandes árboles,la verdad eran gigantescos,y además había nieve a montones,lo cual,Bunny tuvo que aguantarse.

-Hace fresco-dijo Raquel para romper el silencio.

-Claro que hace fresco-dijo Bunny temblando.

-Anda,ven aquí conejito-dijo Lizeth poniendose al lado de Bunny,una vez al lado suyo,Bunny se sintio un poco más calentito,ya que Lizeth era el espíritu del verano,y casi no sentía el frío.

-Alto-aviso B.J,y todos de golpe se pararon.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto

-Estoy oyendo algo-dijo B.J moviendo las orejas.

-Yo también lo oigo-dijo Bunny dándose cuenta.

Entoces de los arbustos salieron unas panteras negras como la noche,un poco más grandes que las normales,que más o menos están llegan a la cintura de Blake,por ejemplo,y tenían unos ojos carmesí que brillaban en la oscuridad,y los peor... ¡Menudos dientes!¡Estaban tan afilados que hasta el mismísimo Coco,se iría corriendo despavorido!...y seguro que también llamando a su madre... ¿Quién sabe?

-Puñetas-dijo fastidiada Ana.

- ¿Y estos bichos? -dijo Pitch poniéndose en guardia.

-Déjame decirte que esos "bichos" son panteras oscuras y además son mis pequeñas-dijo una voz masculina,una vez que todos se dieron la vuelta vieron al dueño de esa voz,Wenceslao-Hola señoras y señores.

-Como se nota que necesitas compañía-dijo Ana con burla.

-Hola Viejales-dijo Raquel con burla-Creo que no debería esta aquí.

-Si,tiene razón,deberías estar en tu casita de madera-dijo Saúl señalando el bosque.

-Vaya,vaya ¿Y ellos? -dijo Wenceslao mirando a los demás- ¿Son amiguitos vuestros?

-Si,algún problema-dijo Janna a la defensiva.

-Bueno amigos no todos ¿Verdad Water? -dijo Wenceslao con burla.

-Si,y sólo te voy a decir una cosa,atrévete a hacerle daño a Kim o a mis hermanas y te juro que...-iba diciendo Blake.

- ¿O qué? -dijo Wenceslao- ¿Vas a amenazarme con un tenedor?

-Pues que con ese "tenedor" puede hacerte papilla-dijo Lizbeth.

-Ya veo,esta bien,parece que esta que no veáis lo que puedo hacer no me respetaréis-dijo Wenceslao,entonces miro a Ana.

Wenceslao levanto la mano,y Ana empezó a sentirse sin aire,que le faltaba,en ese momento,comenzó a toser ahogadamente y agarrándole el que pasaba es que no podía respirar,notaba como si le estuviera saliendo algo,algo que le hacía mucha falta o si no no podría vivir.

- ¡Ana! -grito Kim preocupada,corrió al lado de Ana y le sujeto antes de que se cayera.

- ¿¡Qué le pasa!? -pregunto Raquel preocupada.

- ¡Es Wenceslao,le esta quitando la energía vital! -grito Kim alterada.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? -grito Pitch.

- ¡MALTIDO RATERO!¡VEN AQUÍ HIJO DE TU MADRE! -grito Kim levantándose de golpe y corría hacia Wenceslao con fuego en sus venas de la furia.

Y Wenceslao,para evitar el ataque de Kim,le tiró un cristal que había encontrado hace rato y que supo que le haría trozo de cristal le dio a Kim en la cara,en la mejilla,y por mala suerte,el cristal se le metió al notar al cristal entrar en su mejilla se paró de golpe,y el cristal que estaba dentro de su mejilla,salió solo,saliendo por el arañazo que le había hecho,cuando salió,Kim cogió el cristal de su mejilla,y la herida que tenía,se le cerró miro con furia,hizo flotar al cristal en cima de su mano y ojos azules de Kim se volvieron al rojo vivo,Kim empezó a volar,y desde arriba,le lanzo un rayo plateado,lo cual,al ser veloz,Wenceslao no consiguió esquivarlo y le golpeo,al hacer eso,Ana volvió a como antes,dejo de toser locamente y se sintió fuerte de ,de sus brazaletes,saco una cuchilla en cada brazalete,que la cuchilla llegaba a tocar en el suelo.

-Tu,si que vas a arrepentirte de haber nacido-dijo Kim con la furia recorriendo le por todo el cuerpo,y su voz sonó como si hiciera eco.

-Lo que tu digas,Kimaria,quieres hacer el honor de empezar la pelea-dijo Wenceslao,levantándose y haciendo con burla,una reverencia.

-Será un honor-dijo Kim inclinandose,y se abalanzo contra él.

Entonces las panteras,que miraban anteriormente,empezaron también a corres hacia los demá iba a atacar a Raquel,pero ella fue más rápida y le lanzó un rayo de luz.

-No deberías de enfadar al Karma de la buena suerte,te lo aconsejo-dijo Raquel advirtiendo y al extender su mano,apareció en ella una espada de luz,y el siguiente que le ataco,le partió por la mitad con la espada-Te lo advertí.

La pelea comenzó cielo empezó a llenarse de nubes negras gracias al mal humor de Kim,entonces empezó a llover,mojando a no paraba de lanzar rayos de hielo,Lizeth no paraba de lanzar flechas,Blake no paraba de lanzar bolas de agua,B.J lanzaba sus dos ozes que funcionaban como boomerangs,Dillian usando los elementos,Delsin usando su espada,Bunny sus boomerangs,Janna lanzando rayos a diestra y a siniestra,Ana usando sus cadenas,Saúl con sus cuchillas,Sandy con sus látigos,Pitch con su gigantesca oz y Raquel con su espada de luz.

- ¡Yeah baby! -grito B.J clavándole sus ozes a una pantera-Lo siento pero...llego tu hora de irse.

- ¡B.J cuidado! -grito Lizeth lanzando una flecha.

B.J se agachó y la flecha de Lizeth le dio a la pantera que estaba detrás de B.J.

- ¡Gracias Fire! -agradeció B.J.

-No hay problema amigo-dijo Lizeth.

-Una pelea con tormenta ¡Qué epicidad! -dijo Blake lanzando otra bola de agua.

Janna se resbalo y cayo al suelo,una pantera que estaba cerca aprovecho para atacarla y en ese momento,se vio una oz que giraba en dirección a la pantera,una vez que la oz le dio en la cabeza a la pantera y se hizo humo,apareció B.J,cogió la oz y le ofreció la mano a Janna para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Madam-dijo B.J levantando a Janna,y...quedando tan cerca de ella al levantarle.

Se quedaron mirándose entre sí,olvidándose de lo que se estaba montando ahí,olvidándose de la lucha que se había formado,olvidándose de la lluvia,olvidándose de todo,se iban acercando cada vez más y más y cuando estuvieron apunto de darse el primer beso...la maldita pantera de las narices apareció é interrumpió magnífico momento.

- ¿Quieres dejar a los mayores? -pregunto B.J lanzándole una de sus ozes,y noto que Janna ponía sus manos en las mejillas de B.J y le beso...ya era hora.

B.J abrió los ojos como platos,pero luego cerró los ojos y siguió con el beso,y mientras lo hacia cogió la oz que iba en dirección a ellos,y de paso,Janna lanzo un rayo a una pantera que iba a atacarlos.

-No me imaginaba que mi primer beso seria en una lucha-dijo B.J separándose.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Janna-Y mejor seguir antes de que nos hagan picadillo.

-Pero antes quiero decirte una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Janna Storm,querría usted ser mi novia?

-Con mucho gusto B.J o mejor dicho,Bunny Jahson

- ¿Querida,quiere romper cabezas de unas panteras que dan mala confianza por su horripilante aspecto?

-Con mucho gusto,novio.

- ¡GUERRA! -gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a reventarse a matar panteras.

Mientras tanto Kim,seguía luchando contra Wenceslao con ,aun tenía los ojos rojos de la furia pero la voz volvió a ser como sus cuchillas,había arañado a Wenceslao,pero era imposible hacerle daño,ya que se curaba rá tuvo una idea.

- ¿Sabes que Viejales? Yo también se hacer criaturas-dijo Kim con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces esta voló y de sus manos salieron tres rayos,y estos hacía dos círculos en el suelo,cuando Kim dejo de hacer círculo con los rayos,de donde lo había hecho,salieron líneas grises,y esas líneas formaron tigres,tigres grises con los ojos ,una vez en el suelo,levanto la mano,haciendo que los tigres atacaran a este los esquivo pegando un salto y lanzándoles navajas.

-Pues veo que- ¡Arg! -grito de dolor Wenceslao tocando se la mano.

-La lluvia...es agua,claro,el agua es ácido para ti-dijo Kim recordando que los brujos y brujas,si tocaban el agua,se hacia ácido para ellos-Pero...¿Por que no te afectaba antes? Seguro que habías bebido una de tus estúpidas elixires.

-Si me tome uno,y se ya pasando el efecto,así que,ha sido un gran placer verte Kimaria,y quiero dejarte claro una cosa ¡Tu eres la auténtica bruja aquí! -grito Wenceslao lanzandole una maldición a Kim-Posiblemente seas intocable al agua...y a tu noviete por un rato.

- ¿Qué? -pregunto Kim asustada.

-Hasta la próxima,Kimaria Overcome Steal-y con eso,Wenceslao desapareció y con el,las panteras.

A Kim le empezó a doler locamente la el eso lo que hacia que le doliera le había lanzado una maldición de que no pudiera tocar el agua o si no le quemaría como si fuera fuego,y ese es lo que como si estuviera quemá tanto dolor,no pudo soportarlo más,y empezó a demás al oír los gritos de Kim,fueron rápidamente y cuando la vieron estaban sus brazos rojos parte de su cara estaba roja,toda su piel se estaba volviendo roja por el agua de la lluvia.Y Blake preocupado fue rápidamente a socorrerla...mala idea.

- ¡Kim!¿¡Qué te-!? -Blake,al tocarla,Kim grito más fuerte,y cayo de rodillas,Blake,preocupado,vio donde había tocado a Kim,en el brazo,se puso más rojo como si le quemara,y Blake,asustado de lo que hubiera hecho,se miró la mano y luego miro a Kim,se agachó junto a Kim sin tocarla y como si intentara no tocarla,puso sus brazos encima de ella sin tocarla para evitar un poco que no le cayese el agua encima- ¿Kim?¿Qué te pasa?

-E...es Wen...ceslao,m...me ha mal...decido,no p...puedo toc...tocar el agu...a,ni siqui...era a...ti...p-por...un...r-rato...-dijo Kim dolorida intentando evitar los gritos,se notaba que a Kim se le empezó a llenar los ojos de lágrimas,los que hacia que empezara a gritar de dolor de nuevo.

En ese momento,vinieron los demás.Y justo en ese momento,Kim no pudo soportarlo y se desmayó,pero antes de que se cayese,B.J le cogió.

- ¡Kim!¡Por MIM!¿¡Qué le pasa!?¿¡Por qué esta...como si estuviera quemándose!? -dijo Raquel alterada de ver a su hermana así.

-Es Wenceslao,la ha maldecido,no podrá tocar el agua por un rato-dijo Blake preocupado y entristecido.

-Entonces hay que sacarla de aquí-dijo Pitch levantándose.

-Tiene razón la lluvia no ayudara-dijo B.J intentando levantarla.

-Déjame levantarla a mi-dijo Delsin cogiendola en brazos y levantándola-Vamos,debemos de ir al templo lo más rápido posible.

* * *

**Tan tan taaaan ¿Qué pasara con Kim?¿Qué pasara con Blake?¿Qué pasara con la maldición?¿Qué pasara con mi madre? Ni idea ¡Pues lo averiguareis en el siguiente capítulo! Lo de mi madre no,lo otro ¡Hasta lueguito!**


	7. Chapter 7: Un nuevo problema

**Holita a todos ¿Que tal?¿Me extrañaron? Siento el retraso,es que me he mudado a Bristol,Inglaterra,y digamos que no he tenido internet,no tengo casa...lo que significa que estoy viviendo en un hotel...guardense los comentarios...pero ahora seguro que os estáis preguntando "Si has dicho que no tenías internet ¿Cómo has subido el capítulo/episodio?" Buena pregunta,me han dejado un poco de internet los del hotel,han sido los ingleses amables con nosotros,los españoles,en darnos un poco de internet...aunque hay una que no me cae bien...y una cosa más,la canción que aparece en el capítulo/episodio anterior,es de Rush Smith y la canción se llama Monsters,si no sabéis de que hablo,leer el anterior y lo sabré ya,vamos a dejar las charlas y a leer.  
**

**Los personajes de Dreamworks no son míos.**

* * *

En la habitación de Kim...

Todo estaba oscuro,recordaba la pelea...la maldición temporal y...cuando se desmayo.Y Kim...lo que más le extrañó es que...la oscuridad que veía...le parecía...relajante y no era que la oscuridad le ponía nerviosa,era sólo que la oscuridad nunca le pareció relajante,y eso que ella era nocturna,le costaba dormirse,se solía quedar despierta hasta que le entrará el sueño,había estado tantas veces despierta,que ya le parecía que había desarrollado visión nocturna,el caso era que no quería despertar,estaba tan comoda,hasta le pareció ver una luz,brillante y blanca que se hacía más grande...¿O era que se acercaba?¿Qué era esa luz?¿Era la típica luz al final del túnel?¿Estaba...muerta? Pero era imposible que estuviera muerta,ella...ya era un espíritu,no podía estar muerta ¡No puede estar muerta! Una persona no muere dos veces ¿Verdad? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.Y de repente,esa luz blanca,se esfumó,como si fuera humo,y empezó a sentir dolor,como si le quemara algo,quería gritar,decir algo,quejarse...pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca,intentó mover una pierna,el brazo...lo que fuera...pero...no podía...es como si sus miembros del cuerpo no quisieran colaborar...decidió abrir los ojos...era lo único que conseguía mover,abrió los ojos,la luz le pareció cegadora y volvió a cerrarlos,un intento más,los abrió de nuevo,ya no le parecía tan cegadora,parpadeo un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbrarán a la vez que consiguió ver con claridad,miro a su alrededor,vio que estaba en su habitación,su habitación tenía un balcón (ahí solía poner plantas y las cuidaba) un armario blanco (o closet blanco) una cama matrimonial redonda con las mantas plateadas y las sábanas blancas,dos mesitas de noche a los lados de cristal,encima de las mesitas hay una lámpara,encima de la mesita de la izquierda,aparte de la lámpara,había una foto de Blake y Kim en una de las playas del Caribe (en la foto aparecían Blake y Kim tumbados en la arena,uno al lado del otro,Blake aparecía con una playera de tirantes blanca y su traje de baño de varios tonos de azul que parecían mezclarse,Kim aparecía con el pelo recogido con una trenza,unos shorts vaqueros azules,la parte de arriba del bikini que era de color azul hielo,aunque en realidad sólo se les veía a los dos de la cabeza a la cintura,en la foto Kim aparecía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Blake,él rodeaba a Kim de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo,ambos mirando a la cámara sonrientes,mostrando los relucientes dientes blancos y Blake parecía que él era el que sostenía la cámara) encima de la mesita también estaba una cajita de madera oscura con bordes dorados y su collar con el zafiro,enfrente de la cama había un cofre grande de maderas claras con bordes plateados (nunca sabréis lo que se guarda ahi dentro,muajajaja),pegado a la pared izquierda estaba el escritorio (el escritorio tenía una pequeña estantería en la que guardaba algunos libros,dos cilindros donde guardaba los lápices,bolígrafos,rotuladores,y en un cajón guardaba una libreta donde solía dibujar y un diario donde escribía su vida,además solía servir para librarse del enfado y tranquilizarse) en el lado derecho de la puerta del balcón había un tocador de maderas claras,encima de el había un peine (cepillo) ,una cajita donde guardaba collares y otra donde guardaba los pendientes,en el lado izquierdo de la puerta del balcón había una cómoda,entonces vio su ropa,en la silla del escritorio,hecha un desastre...espera...si su ropa esta ahí...y no la tiene puesta...¿Entonces eso significa que esta...? Kim abrió los ojos como platos,los miembros del cuerpo decidieron colaborar,se destapo rápidamente,olvidándose del dolor y vio que tenía su pijama puesto (una playera de tirantes blanca con el dibujo de un delfín saltando y un pantalón corto negro) Kim suspiro del alivio,entonces se paró a pensar de nuevo,si estuvo en coma,entonces...¿Cómo es que tenía el pijama puesto? Y lo más importante...¿¡Quien la había cambiado!? Volvió a ponerse ese momento paso Raquel con una bandeja en la que había un vaso de zumo y una tostada con mermelada de fresa.Y Raquel,al ver a su hermana mayor despierta se quedo en shock,lo que le preocupó un poco a Kim.

- ¿Raquel estas...? -pregunto Kim preocupada,pero Raquel le interrumpió

- ¡Aaaahhh! -grito Raquel de la emoción,casi haciendo que se vuelquen el zumo y la tostada,se acercó rápidamente a la cama,dejo la bandeja en la mesita y se lanzo sobré Kim para abrazarla- ¡Estas bien!¡Estas bien!¿Estas bien verdad?

-Si hermanita,estoy bien-dijo Kim devolviéndole el abrazo.

- ¡Geniaaaaal! -grito de la emoción Raquel-Pensé que estabas muerta

-Wo,wo,wo ¿Cómo que has pensado que me he muerto? Raquel tu ya sabes que tu hermana es de acero y nadie se puede deshacer de ella-dijo Kim animando a su hermana y a la vez separándose.

-Eso ya lo se,nadie se puede deshacer de ti,ni siquiera ese viejales-dijo Raquel separándose.

-Tu lo has dicho peque-dijo Kim removiendo los cabellos de Raquel y dándole un beso en la frente-Y no dejaré que ese viejo te haga daño,a nadie.

-Tu...

-Y mi instinto protector,lo se.

-Oh por cierto,te traje el desayuno-dijo Raquel cogiendo la bandeja y mostrándosela a Kim.

-Gracias hermanita-dijo Kim cogiendo la bandeja y poniéndola sobre sus piernas.

-Lo he hecho yo

-Gracias Raquel-dijo Kim cogiendo la tostada y después de decir lo siguiente tomó un mordisco a la tostada-Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en coma?

-No te asustes...has estado...dos días

Kim casi se ahoga con el trozó de tostada al oír eso ¿Dos días?¿De verdad?

- ¿D-dos días?¿Entonces que habéis estado haciendo mientras tanto? -pregunto Kim curiosa.

-Bueno,todos nos hemos puesto de los nervios al ver que no despertabas,y digamos que Pitch no ayudaba.

- ¿Es que ha hecho algo?

-No nada,es sólo que al ser el espíritu del miedo,con la presencia puede...ya sabes.

-Entiendo.

-Pero bueno,también se a preocupado-dijo Raquel,entonces se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-Le diré a todos que estas despierta,te espero en el salón del trono con los demás.

* * *

En el salón del trono...

Todos estaban muertos de la preocupación,no muertos porque son inmortales pero estaban nerviosos,incluso la gótica de Ana,incluso Pitch.Él era muy amigo de Kim,y no podía soportar ver a su mejor amiga...y enemiga así,hasta se le paso por la cabeza que estaba muerta,los demás pensaron lo mismo,pero bueno,ahora ninguno pensaba que estaba muerta.

- ¡Esta muerta,seguro que si! -grito Pitch angustiado.

Olvidar lo que he dicho.

-Tranquilízate-dijo Ana intentando mantener la calma.

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice!?

-Pitch...

- ¡No me lo puedo creer que este pasando esto!

-Pitch...

- ¡Arg,cállate!

- ¡A mi nadie me grita! -grito Ana levantándose,se acercó a Pitch y le pegó una bofetada con la mano en la mejilla.

-Ay...Dioses...como...ay-dijo Pitch dolorido tocandose la mejilla que se le había puesto roja y le comenzó a escocer brutalmente-Tienes las manos de Kim.

-Si lo dices por cuando te pegó la bofetada en mitad de la guerra,entonces si,tengo las manos de Kim-dijo Ana orgullosa.

- ¿Podéis tranquilizaros? -pregunto Pandora tranquila y sería.

- ¿Es que no te preocupa lo que le pasa a Kim? -pregunto Blake nervioso y preocupado.

-Blake tiene razón,no pareces estar preocupada-dijo Lizbeth dándole la razón a Blake.

-No me preocupa porque se que esta bien-dijo Pandora segura y lo siguiente lo susurro,en un susurro tan bajo que nadie lo podria oír-Pero ha estado a punto de morir...

En ese momento,Raquel baja las escaleras que llevan directamente a la sala del trono.

- ¡Chicos!¡Ni os imagináis lo que ha pasado! -grito Raquel llena de alegría y terminando de bajar las escaleras.

- ¿¡Qué paso!? -pregunto Pitch poniéndose enfrente de Raquel rápidamente.

- ¿¡Esta viva!? -pregunto Blake.

- ¿¡Esta muerta!? -pregunto Delsin.

- ¿¡Ha resucitado!? -pregunto Ana.

- ¿¡Ha desaparecido!? -pregunto Dillian.

- ¿¡Se ha congelado!? -pregunto Lizbeth.

- ¿¡Se ha quemado!? -pregunto Lizeth.

-Su ropa si,ella no-dijo Raquel.

- ¡Vamos di algo no te quedes embobada! -grito Pitch impaciente poniéndose de rodillas.

- ¡Ya. esta. despierta! -grito Raquel contagiando la alegría.

-Voy a comprobarlo-dijo Blake levantándose.

-Alto ahí camarada,deja que se cambie ¿Vale? -dijo Raquel poniéndose en su camino.

-Okey,pero si tarda subiré como el rayo

-Si tu lo dices...

- ¿De verdad?¿¡En serio!? -dijo Pitch sacudiendo a Raquel de los hombros.

- ¡Que. si. esta. viva! -grito Raquel agarrando a Pitch de los brazos y sacudiendole.

-Puedes ser tan amable de pellizcarme-dijo Pitch ofreciendo su brazo a Ana.

- ¿Por qué yo? -pregunto Ana extrañada.

-Porque se que tu lo harás fuerte-dijo Pitch inseguro de lo que pedía.

-Vaaale,pero yo que tu mordería algo mientras

- ¿Por qué...?

-Porque te va a doler...y mucho,así que toma esta mini toalla-dijo Ana ofreciendo a Pitch la mini toalla.

-Gracias pero creo que no hará...¡Aayy! -dijo Pitch siendo interrumpido bruscamente por el pellizco de Ana en el brazo y luego esta lo soltó- ¡Joder!¡Como duele!

-Te dije que te la pusieras la toalla en la boca-dijo Ana cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Ya lo se!¡Pero avisa!

* * *

En la habitación de Kim...

Ya había terminado el desayuno,había dejado la bandeja en la mesita,había hecho la cama y ahora se estaba peinando porque parecía que se había escapado del manicomio,cuando término de peinarse se quedo mirando al espejo,a su reflejo,pensó en la luz que había visto antes ¿Iba a morirse?¿Estuvo apunto pero le dieron otra oportunidad? Y además ¿Las quemaduras de antes?¿Dónde estaban?¿Se había pasado la estúpida maldición de los co...jines? Qué la verdad no tiene sentido que sea la maldición de un cojín pero bueno...el caso es que ya no tenía esas quemaduras,se levantó y vio su ropa hecha cenizas,que no eran cenizas pero si estaban chamuscadas,cogió la camisa,por lo menos la camisa había salido bien,hasta que se le ocurrió darle la vuelta...retiro lo dicho.

-Genial-dijo Kim con sarcasmo-Ahora esta preciosa.

Dejo la camisa en la silla y se quedo mirando a la ropa chamuscada.

-Podría pedirle a BJ que lo arreglé con su poder de reparar cosas-se quedo pensando Kim-Pero eso sería usarlo...da igual,tengo más ropa,además tampoco es para tanto,lo importante es que nadie se ha hecho daño...bueno...en realidad yo he sido la que ha estado quemándose...arg...genial ahora estoy hablando sola...y otra vez...y otra...

Kim se dio la vuelta,dirigiéndose a la cómoda,una vez estaba enfrente,abrió el primer cajón.

-Vamos a ver...

* * *

En la sala del trono...

-Me ofrezco voluntario para ir a por ella-dijo Blake y levanto la mano.

-Blake tranquilízate,vendrá-dijo Pitch.

-Vaya,Black te lo tomas con calma,no como antes-dijo Dillian cruzando los brazos.

-Eso es porque todos los nervios se han ido al demonio y también porque no me quedan-dijo Pitch intentando estar relajado.

-He ahí la explicación-dijo Janna.

- ¿Hallo? -se oyó hablar una voz femenina y cuando todos se dieron la vuelta, vieron a la dueña de esa voz,era Kim,y con ello vieron lo que tenía tenía puesto,una sudadera corta de abajo (que llegaba hasta por encima de la cintura) color blanco,por debajo una playera de manga larga color verde esmeralda,aún seguía teniendo los brazaletes plateados que llegaban hasta por la mitad del brazo,también seguía teniendo el collar con el zafiro,unos pantalones vaqueros,el cinturón color negro y la hebilla era un círculo plateado,unas zapatillas converses de bota negras (Es la ropa que llevará a partir de ahora...ya que la otra se chamusco...o se quemó)

-Wo...estas...wo...¡Wo! -dijo Blake embobado.

-Jeje,oh vamos,tampoco es para tanto,sólo es ropa nueva,ya esta-dijo Kim encogiendo los hombros.

- ¡Venga ya! Si te ves genial,de verdad,mira ¿Sandy como se ve? -pregunto Blake girandose para ver a Sandy.

Este levantó los pulgares.

- ¿¡Ves!?

-Blake si quieres que me ponga roja,lo estas consiguiendo.

-En realidad,estoy intentando que te pongas roja.

- ¿Por?

-Porque te ves muy tierna

Kim iba a decir algo pero Ana le interrumpió.

-Muy...bonito,pero ya tendréis tiempo de ligar después,Kim,Pandora tiene que verte para asegurarse que se te fue la puñetera maldición-dijo Ana de mal humor.

-No digas esas cosas delante de los más pequeños muchacha-dijo Bunny riñendole a Ana,pero esta miro a otro lado,entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien- ¿Oye chicos dónde esta BJ?

-Estará es su habitación-dijo Lizeth dando alguna sugerencia.

-O en la sala de entrenamiento,él me dijo que estaría ahí-dijo Janna.

-Voy a...-iba a decir Kim,pero le interrumpió Lizbeth.

-Perdón,pero podría ir otro,a ti te tiene que ver Pandora-dijo Lizbeth recordándoselo.

-Ah,si ¿Bunny quieres ir tu? -pregunto Kim girandose para ver a Bunny.

-Vale,luego os alcanzo ¿Estaréis en el salón verdad? -dijo Bunny dándose la vuelta para irse.

Sandy asintió con la cabeza.

-Sip,lo que dice el pequeñajo- afirmo Delsin.

-Okey,entonces nos vemos luego-dijo Bunny subiendo las escaleras de la derecha-Buscare primero en la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

En la sala de entrenamiento...

BJ se encontraba usando sus oces como boomerangs,lanzándoselos a un muñeco,al que acabo cortándole la cabeza,haciendo que rodara por el suelo,luego levantó la mano (pata) para coger la oz que volvía,una vez que lo cogió la miro un poco y pensó en afilar las dos oces un poco para que cortaran más,pero "no se dio cuenta" que cierto conejo de pelaje gris le veía por la puerta "sin que se enterarse" el otro conejo adolescente...

-Sal Bunny,se que estas ahí haciendo de espía-dijo BJ afilando una de las oces

- ¿Yo?¿Haciendo de espía? Por favor yo ya no juego a esas cosas,eso es de críos-dijo Bunny saliendo de detrás de la puerta y poniéndose al lado de BJ.

-Pues...yo conozco a personas mayores que juegan a los espías aún,lo que lo convierte...en un juego tanto de niños como de mayores-dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la oz que afilaba.

-Sabes me sorprende.

- ¿El qué? -pregunto BJ extrañado levantando la mirada para ver a Bunny con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

-Lo de las oces,las usas como si fueran boomerangs ¿Cómo haces para no cortarte?

-Tengo lo que se llama...buenos reflejos.

-Eso se nota ¿Pero no tienes miedo de cortarte?

-Casi que no,pero para evitar el miedo,no pienso en eso.

- ¿Alguna vez te has cortado?

-Si...cuando los use por primera vez,aunque no se ven las cicatrices,pero tengo una cicatriz visible.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Ves esta línea un poco más oscura que mi pelaje? -BJ señalo la línea que cruzaba por encima de su ojo izquierdo,que comenzaba desde encima de la ceja hasta un poco más abajo del ojo (casi llegando a la mejilla) ,que tenía el color de un vainilla un poco más oscuro que el de su pelaje.

-Si-afirmo Bunny viendo la línea.

-Esa es la cicatriz visible.

-¿Me estas diciendo que estuviste apunto de perder un ojo? -pregunto Bunny sorprendido.

-Si no fuera porque cerré el ojo a tiempo,lo habría perdido,y tendría que haber llevado un parche como un pirata.

-Me parece increíble que aunque sepas que puedes perder el ojo,sigues con eso.

-Ya,lo mismo me dice Kim,Janna,Saúl,...para ser exactos...todos lo dicen,y tu estas incluido ahora.

- ¿Sabes? Yo me traumatizaría si veo a un crió sin ojo.

-A ti todo te traumatiza-dijo BJ con una sonrisa.

-Oye ¿Tienes más poderes aparte de...eso de reparar con energía?

- ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas cotilla? (o chismoso) -pregunto BJ gracioso.

-Porque quiero,y no soy un cotilla

-Todos somos unos cotillas,sólo que cada uno tiene un nivel diferente.

- ¿Y...vas a contestar?

-Jaja,claro,si tengo más poderes aparte de ese.

-Como por ejemplo...

-Por ejemplo puedo trepar por las paredes.

- ¿¡En serio!?¿Quién eres?¿El hijo de Spiderman?

-A lo mejor...jajaja

-Demostración,por si acaso me mientes.

-No soy un mentiroso,eso lo es Ana.

Entonces salió corriendo directo a una pared,salto y como si fuera una araña,se pegó en ella y empezó a trepar por las paredes de la sala.

-Wo,como mola.

-Eso ya lo se-dijo BJ sentándose en el techo.

- ¿Puedes lanzar telarañas? Porque si lo puedes hacer,eres realmente su hijo.

-Jejeje no,no puedo hacerlo -BJ trepo hasta una pared y se sentó (ya se que parece raro) .

-Uy,que pena,habría molado.

-Seguro que si,pero me conformo con poder trepar.

- ¿Tienes algún otro?

-Si,puedo ver visiones.

- ¿De lo que va a pasar?

-Em...no,digamos que visiones de donde se pueden encontrar las cosas,aunque ahora que lo dices,tengo pocas,pero muy pocas,visiones de lo que va a pasar-dijo BJ paseando (trepando) por las paredes-También puedo hacerme invisible,controlar la electricidad...

-Algo que tienes en común con tu novia ¿Eh? -pregunto Bunny con una sonrisa picara.

-Jeje,si...también tengo resistencia sobrehumana,fuerza sobrehumana,puedo crear explosiones sin la ayuda de nada,puedo ver los movimientos que vas a hacer,estudiarte...

- ¿Estudiarme?

-Sip,me sirve,por ejemplo,a la hora de luchar,si estudio tus movimientos...

-Ah,claro,sabes como me muevo y te da ventaja,pero si ya puedes ver los movimientos que voy a hacer ¿De que te sirve el otro?

-Ni idea.

-Pues vamos bien ¿Eh? -dijo Bunny con sarcasmo.

-Jaja,si ya-dijo BJ dando un salto,a Bunny casi le da un infarto al ver que este se iba a golpear contra el suelo (piso) pero en vez de hacerse daño,cayo de pie como los gatos.

-Ya te quedan 6 vidas.

- ¿Qué? Ah,claro,si

- ¿Alguna otra habilidad? O poder,como lo quieras llamar.

-Puedo transformarme en otra persona.

-Eso...mola,transformate en...Pitch.

-Okey...-BJ comenzó a brillar,cubriéndola en un resplandor,y cuando paró de brillar,frente a Bunny se encontraba un Pitch de ojos azul hielo- ¡Tachan!

- ¡Que pasada! Aunque los ojos y la voz te delatan,tu voz sigue siendo la tuya y los ojos...

-Ya lo se,aún estoy practicando-Entonces BJ volvió a cubrirse en un resplandor y se transformó en Bunny.

-Hey,tengo un hermano gemelo-bromeo Bunny.

En ese momento apareció Lizbeth y Lizeth

-Oye chicos...¿Tienes un hermano gemelo? -pregunto Lizeth extrañada mirando a BJ,aunque ninguna de las dos sabía que era él,sólo Bunny.

- ¿Dos...?-pregunto Lizbeth extrañada.

-No no no,no soy su hermano ni nada-BJ volvió a cubrirse en un resplandor y se transformó en el de siempre-Soy yo,BJ.

-Uh,mola-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Lo se,lo mismo he dicho yo-dijo Bunny.

-Bueno ¿Vais a venir o qué? -pregunto Lizeth.

* * *

En el salón...

Cuando entraron los cuatro (BJ,Bunny,Lizeth y Lizbeth) vieron a Pandora,cogiendo las manos de Kim,y está con líneas brillantes por su piel,lo que estaba haciendo Pandora es asegurarse de que la maldición se había ido,lo había hecho antes mientras dormía Kim,sólo que la última vez tenía un poco y ahora parecía ser que no tenía nada,ya se encontraba bien.

-Bien,no tienes nada-dijo Pandora soltando las manos,haciendo que las línea brillantes que paseaban por la piel de Kim desaparecieran.

-Eso significa que...-dijo Kim sonriendo.

-Estas curada,ya no eres intocable al agua.

- ¡Toma ya! -grito de alegría Kim y abrazo a Blake sin esperar una palabra suya.

- ¡Cómo me alegra volver a abrazarte! -grito Blake devolviendo

Entonces se empezó a oír que algo que se rompia,algo grande se rompia,un sonido semejante al hielo cuando se rompia,ese sonido venía de afuera,salieron del templo preocupados,y al ver hacia arriba vieron de donde provenía,la cúpula que protegía al templo,impidiendo que el agua lo inundara,se estaba rompiendo,había una grieta y en ese momento vino uno de los caballeros corriendo.

- ¡Señorita Karma!¡El diamante!¡No está! -dijo el caballero alterado señalando al hueco en forma de rombo encima de la puerta.

-Ah no...estamos perdidos-dijo Saúl preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Eso es malo? -pregunto Dillian.

-Es muy malo,si no tenemos ese diamante la cúpula se romperá y...-dijo Ana preocupada.

-Se inundara todo esto-dijo Delsin entrando en pánico.

Sandy hizo un signo de exclamación.

- ¡Nos ahogaremos! -grito Janna entrando en pánico y pensó "Claro,eso si no salimos,y además Blake tiene ventaja,él puede respirar por debajo del agua"

-Si,si puede-dijo Saúl mirando a Janna (Le había leído los pensamientos)

- ¿Pero que hace ese diamante? -pregunto Blake.

-Ese diamante es mágico,hace que se mantenga la cúpula,sin el,nos quedaremos como la Atlántida-dijo Raquel de los nervios.

Entonces salió un chorro de agua de la grieta provocando un pequeño susto en todos (incluido Pitch) .

-Hay que encontrar ese diamante-dijo Pitch decidido.

Sandy asintió ante el comentario de Pitch,también estaba de acuerdo en encontrar el diamante lo antes posible.

-Yo se como-dijo Pandora haciendo que todos se dieran la vuelta esperanzados.

* * *

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado,y si faltan palabras lo siento mucho,yo escribo todas pero por alguna razón se borran solas...a lo mejor son tímidas y no quieren salir...vivir en un hotel me esta afectando...bueno,tener un buen día/tarde/noche y por cierto...no aceptéis hierba del coco  
(Pitch: ¿Quién dice?) yo digo (Pitch: Si Kim) ahora si ¡Hasta- (Pitch: ¡Lueguito!) ... (Pitch: Oh vamos ¡Yo quería decirlo alguna vez! Además no me quites las ilusiones) En realidad te las estoy destrozando que es diferente (Pitch: (con sarcasmo) te quiero)(con sarcasmo también) Yo también te quiero.**

**XD Ahora si ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
